AV与爱情
by SunWhale
Summary: 通过一场大学公共心理学课上关于AV心理学的演讲，朱雀和鲁路修彼此走进了对方的生活。当得知朱雀因为前女友的缘故对AV产生了阴影所以无法看着色情片自慰时，身为心理咨询师的鲁路修"主动献身"，提议二人一起看AV帮朱雀创造合适的氛围让他打手枪。然而在这个过程中，不明所以的朱雀一点点地陷入了对兰佩洛基老师异样的感觉中。而他不知道的是，从二人一开始见面的时候起，他所尊敬爱戴的老师就在酝酿着一个计划，让朱雀为自己沦陷的计划。连载中，结局HE确定。
1. Chapter 1

本文首发于Lofter个人主页：太阳鲸

* * *

题记

这是一个关于什么是性，什么是爱，什么是现实，什么是自由的故事。

* * *

正文

一

当潘多拉贡大学心理学系教务办公室收到新任讲师鲁路修·兰佩洛基鲁路修的公共课大纲时，所有的审核人员都大跌眼镜，然而商量过后却没有任何人提出异议。

于是鲁路修便得以在公共心理学这门通识课程上，保证自己的本色出演，并收获了不俗的授课效果以及…

命运奇迹降临般的再度邂逅。

一节课上，鲁路修用幻灯片展示了一组数据，以解释色情片观看在亲密关系中起到的作用：

"马多克斯等人在2011年召集了1300个被试，并调查了他们看AV的习惯—不看，单独看，和伴侣一起看—对亲密关系的影响。结果显示从不看AV的人吵架更少、更相信两个人的感情在不断变好、对关系投入更多。而看AV的人更少对两个人的性关系感到满意、出轨的可能是不看AV的人的2-3倍。"

下面开始窃窃私语起来，鲁路修轻点讲桌，语调平静地说道："当然，这项研究只能证明相关，不能证明因果，即可能是对性关系不满意的人更多选择用AV来排遣，AV是不是导致性关系不满意和出轨的原因？这研究不能说明。"

后来，鲁路修又讲了几个关于AV对性关系作用的研究案例。同学们正听得津津有味，下课铃声响了，鲁路修整理好书本，"这是我给大家带的最后一趟公共心理学，从下节课开始，将由米蕾老师给大家上课。好，这节课就到这里。"接着在众人的一片惋惜声中，走出了教室。

刚走出几步，鲁路修就听到后面传来一个声音，似乎是在叫自己的名字，他回过头来，看见一个褐发碧眼、身高相仿、学生打扮的男生向自己跑了过来，于是他站住，等待那人接近。

"兰佩洛基老师，我想问你个问题。你认为'过早接触色情片会对青少年身心产生不良影响'这个说法正确么？"

鲁路修未加思考就回答道，"你自己又是怎么想的呢？你的经历告诉你，看色情片是有百害而无一利的吗？"

褐发男学生一愣，随即摸了摸脑袋，露出一个灿烂的笑容，"刚开始确实是奔着刺激去的，不过渐渐地也学会怎么避免消极影响了。"见鲁路修看着自己，似乎没有要中断自己单方面讲话的意思，于是他便继续道："而且，到后来，也开始学习一些动作、姿势什么的。"似乎觉得自己说的有点太露骨了，朱雀压低声音，"兰佩洛基老师也是男人，年龄又比我大，这方面经验应该比我多吧。"

"你的问题问完了吗？"有点出乎意料，鲁路修并没有接过话头，而是表达了中止谈话的倾向，朱雀讪讪地点了下头，鲁路修随即转身离开了，刚走出几步，就听见有人在后面喊："兰佩洛基老师，我叫枢木朱雀！记住我的名字！"

那之后鲁路修一心投入在实验室上，大学的公共课由同事米蕾来带。有一天，米蕾回到实验室，两人随口聊了几句，听见她说："现在的大学生们啊，越来越有思想和行动力了。今天班上展示两性关系研究的幻灯片时，有个亚裔学生用了洛夫格伦和曼森在2010年的实验数据：'在网上观看过色情片的男生，百分之九十将色情片当做一种娱乐，以及某种程度上的性爱教学，重点学习怎么做爱。'你真该看看那个男生一本正经的表情。"

"那个男生，是叫枢木朱雀么？"鲁路修整理着手上的资料，头也不抬。

米蕾讶异了，"你知道他？"

鲁路修没有回答，把资料放到抽屉里锁好，站起身来离开了。

后来鲁路修从米蕾的口中得知，枢木朱雀对那天他们讨论的话题似乎有一种常人无法理解的痴迷。他听米蕾说，枢木同学设计重复了延森在2004年关于AV与性暴力关系的实验：他将被试分为两组，一组观看不同程度的黄色图像，另一组则观看不含性元素的图像。测量看图前后两组被试对强暴的态度，并进行比较。实验结果显示，本身在性方面有侵略性的男性，色情片会加剧他这种倾向。但对于本身没有侵略性的被试，多看色情片并不必然会增加性侵略的倾向。

"虽然我很佩服他的勇气，但这下全班都知道他是一个对色情片和两性关系执着的男生了，我们当然不能从中得出什么，不过这对于他的女朋友来说，或许是不小的考验。自己的男朋友是色情狂什么的，你知道大学生之间的流言通常都不中听。"

鲁路修回想了一下，"他应该没有女朋友。"

"你怎么知道。"

"我拒绝回答。"

"哦~看来兰佩洛基老师也有自己想拉拢的学生了~你的实验室不是不缺人吗？上次我把我的得意门生夏莉·福内特介绍给你，你不还一本正经的说实验室满人了吗？"

"这和你没有关系。"鲁路修淡淡地说。

那天，公共心理学最后一堂课，有专题报告演示，米蕾恰好出去开会，鲁路修只得过来代上。这堂课他只负责听取学生的报告打分，所以他坐到了最后一排。铃声响起，第一组感知实验的报告人已经上去了，后门吱呀一声开了，走进来一个头发乱糟糟、有些憔悴但仍称得上英俊的男生，正是枢木朱雀。

朱雀看到了鲁路修，扯起一个笑容，他把书包放下，笔记本电脑摊开，坐在鲁路修的边上，鲁路修看了一眼屏幕，只看到"色情片与信息传递"的标题。

为什么？

为什么有着这样无法令人忽视的兴趣？

还没等到自己整理出疑问的答案，朱雀已经站起身来，他是第二个发言的。然而当他走上讲台，刚放上幻灯片，还没来得及开口，就有一个红色头发的女生站了起来。

"抱歉，但是我请求枢木同学中止他的报告。"

底下一片哗然，就连朱雀自己也愣住了，不知道该如何是好。鲁路修清了清嗓子，随即站起身来，"能不能请这位…"

"卡莲·休妲菲尔特。"

"好的，休妲菲尔特同学，能不能请你说一下要求中断报告的原因？"

"我认为，不，是包括我在内的校学生会女生成员都一致认为，研究色情片是没有意义的。"

朱雀仍然站在台上，听见卡莲这么说，原本因那样的举动感到吃惊而波动的眼色渐渐沉了下来。

"色情片是没有情感的性爱，是恶心的，是男人强行将性幻想施加于女性的体现。"

下面开始有了讨论声，鲁路修身为老师，不能放任这种局面继续下去，于是他再次开口：

"休妲菲尔特同学，我理解你的顾虑，但是这是公共心理学，不是公共政治学，你不能因为个人的好恶而干扰客观的发言。"

而名为卡莲的女同学不卑不亢，并未因这一番意味明显的话退下阵来，她镇定自若地说道："客观的数据我们自然也是有的：赫芬顿邮报的专栏曾向女性读者发起的一个调查，整理出了色情片向人们传递的九个错误信息，其中就有这么几条：女性的身体是变态的，在男人面前裸露身体是一件羞耻的事；性感是纯外表的，而且标准十分具体，男人只会被特定体型吸引；女人要做所有色情片中女优做的事，才能让对方觉得从中获得快乐。这些无疑已经超出了个体心理研究的范畴，涉及到更加广泛的女权问题和性公平问题。"

卡莲说的是事实，那篇调查报告鲁路修也读过，虽然多少有些民科的意味，但调查数据却是实打实的，这下他也不再袒护枢木朱雀，而是把目光看向仍然僵在讲台的身影。

莫名地，他竟然觉得那个身影有一瞬间的落寞。

在众人的注视下，朱雀缓缓开口了：

"半年以前，我的女朋友和我分手了。"

"原因是，被她目睹了我观看AV的场面。"

全班哗然，就连刚刚针尖对麦芒的卡莲也因这一发言惊愕不已。

鲁路修攥起拳头。

原来如此。

怪不得他一直在这件事上倾注了那样常人难以理解的心血。

原来这是他的心结，是他的前任情人弃他而去的原因。

朱雀似乎并没有收到众人情绪波动的影响，而是目光盯着低处，继续不疾不徐地道来：

"她并没有和我吵架，她是那种受过良好教育的名门贵族出身，但是我们再躺到一起时，她说她会有心理障碍，说她担心我眼里看到的不是她而是哪些色情片里的女优。我哄她，劝她，向她解释，可是我们的关系从那天开始还是不可逆转地淡了下去，到后来我像是被她的那些话影响到了似的，对她…再也不能了。因此，我们的交往最终走到了尽头。"

班里一片安静，刚刚细细碎碎的讨论声已经停止了。这个时候，朱雀抬起头，向鲁路修的方向看了一眼，

"兰佩洛基老师，我请求继续报告。"

刚刚站起来抗议的卡莲已经坐下，于是鲁路修示意朱雀可以继续。

"的确，过多观看AV会影响男性的性欲，使他们无法在现实中的女性身上得到满足，这就是所谓的色情片成瘾。这种色情片成瘾有神经科学的依据：高潮时人脑中会释放出一种多巴胺-荷尔蒙结合物，这是一种爱情魔药，因为它，人们在发生关系后更容易对对方产生亲密的情感。这种物质在看AV的时候也会产生，它让你想不断重温看片的感受，于是人脑就会产生一种生理上对AV的依恋，就像与色情片'谈恋爱'。"

朱雀平视着全班所有人，平静地讲出事实："然而，虽然色情片成瘾确实有科学解释，但是并不是只要看色情片都会上瘾。看片的人千千万，有数据调查显示，真正性行为无法自控的人只有不到百分之一，有看片爱好的人也不用过度担忧，更不要让这种心情影响到你与你的伴侣之间的关系。"

朱雀顿了顿，接着继续道："确实，AV中的性别刻板印象往往能够误导观众。AV中的女性形象通常只专注于性感撩人，一切行为都被视为性暗示，这其实是典型男性思维所渴望的'女性'形象。而与之相对的，男性形象总是强壮，寡言，欲望强烈，展示力量，并且带有很强烈的目标—男女双方的高潮。这种一定要'有所成就'的印象在实际性爱中就会给两人带来很大的心理压力。一旦形成了AV中这种刻板印象，性生活中任何与AV形象不符的表现都会给人带来压力。"

鲁路修微微眯起眼睛，朱雀说的这些都是事实，但是这么一来，他将无法为自己开脱，因为在那些铁一般的实验证明面前，他的任何辩白都会显得惨然无力。

然而出乎意料的是，那个大男孩真的这样做了，在将所有控诉自己罪行的事实和原因一一罗列出来后，他就像一个供认不讳的犯人，不求原谅，只为心安。

"我从没有想过挽回与她的关系，让她不安，是我的责任，我该为此付出代价。"

"但是—"朱雀那绿色的眼睛突然放出让人无法移开视线的光芒。

"我没有把她当成别人，也没有把别人当成是她。或许允许'别人'和'她'同时存在是我最大的错误，但是我对她的爱是真实的，是不可替代的。"

"我的报告结束了。"

说完，朱雀关闭幻灯片，走下讲台，回到自己的座位上。

迟来的掌声响起，回荡在刚才还笼罩在一片安静的教室里。

朱雀的唇边牵起一个有些疲惫但却欣慰的笑容，他看向鲁路修，点了点头，似乎在表示感谢，鲁路修也向他回示。接着，第三组报告人上去了，鲁路修低头看了看自己的记事本上枢木朱雀名字后面那道打分栏，是空着的。

第一组在报告开始不到一分钟，分数就已经出来了，而到了朱雀这里，他竟然忘记了。

这是晚上的最后一节课，铃声响起，给最后一组打好分数，鲁路修向全班同学表示了一个学期以来配合课堂教学的感谢，在同学们回敬的掌声中，鲁路修跨上文件包，走出教室。

就像上次那样，他又一次被身后的一个声音叫住，这回心里有了底，他整理了一下心情，回过头去。

那人还像个稚气未脱的大男孩一样不管不顾地小跑了过来，头发还是乱糟糟的，绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，鲁路修不知怎么回事，心下突然柔软了起来。

"怎么？想要夸奖？事先可说好了，这么煞风景的报告，就算我给了个还算看得过去的分数，也不代表…你怎么了？"鲁路修半带戏谑着说到一半，看见那人脸上的神情，就像刚刚还挂着太阳的晴天，这一秒已经密布阴云。

"老师，报告成功了，她会原谅我吗？"朱雀说着，声音里有着不易察觉的颤抖。

鲁路修征住了，一时间竟然无法开口。

"老师，我撒谎了，我想让她回来。"朱雀的声线抖动得越来越厉害，"老师，你会这样么？你会因为你的爱人一时忍不住寂寞，偷偷看了色情片，就离开他么？老师…老师…"

啪的一声，鲁路修手中的公文包掉到了地上。因为他将双手腾了出来，轻轻地拥住了那个正止不住颤抖的男孩。

他的心里想着：不，不会的。

我不会离开你的，朱雀。

哪怕是正在这样被你伤害着，我也从来没有想过，自己主动离开你那一天的到来。


	2. Chapter 2

二

自从那次的报告事件后，朱雀和鲁路修走得更近了。偶尔鲁路修会邀请朱雀到自己的实验室参观，或是到办公室聊聊天，内容无所不包，从学习到工作，再到两人的家庭生活。

"对了，兰佩洛基老师有一个妹妹？"

"你怎么知道？"鲁路修搅动着手里的杯匙。

"你给我们上公共心理学的时候，有一堂课不是讲到'高峰体验'吗？"朱雀兴致盎然地照着回忆模仿了起来，"受爸妈表兄妹近亲结婚的影响，马斯洛中学时也喜欢上了自己的表妹贝莎。他常常到表妹家串门，暗恋未明太痛苦，有一次，未来的大姨子安娜实在看不过去了，把他推向贝莎，'上啊，吻她吧！'马斯洛就吻了，贝莎没有拒绝，回吻了他。后来马斯洛在讲高峰体验的时候说了这一段。"

两个人都开始笑起来，朱雀一边笑一边接着模仿鲁路修的话："'这就是我为什么看不下去人本主义心理学论点的原因之一，提出者是一个能对妹妹出手的人渣，虽然个人经历告诉我对妹妹怎么疼爱都不为过。'"

鲁路修笑着示意朱雀停下，"怎么，难道你不同意我的观点？"

"这种情况下安娜要付更大的责任吧，马斯洛本身是想抑制住这股冲动的。"

"抑制又有什么用，"鲁路修漫不经心地摆弄着手里的茶杯，"韦格纳说过，个体努力压制兴奋念头，从而引入一个新的兴奋手段。伴随着新充入的情绪，进一步压制的动机自身得到加强，这一过程循环往复，最终的结果则是产生一个更强烈的情绪反应。"

朱雀想了想鲁路修的话，提问道："这似乎和弗洛伊德讲的'潜意识防卫'是相同的机制？"

"恰恰相反，"鲁路修回答道，"正是韦格纳区分了'压制'和弗洛伊德的'压抑'这两个概念。压制是有目的有意识地把一个念头从注意力中排除出去，压抑则是无目的的、潜意识地把一个念头从注意或记忆中排除出去。韦格纳打了个比方：'压制是在心灵前线爆发的街头战斗，而不是小巷深处偶然发生的抢劫。'这个比方很贴切，后一个喻体指的就是弗洛伊德的'压抑'。"

"原来如此。"朱雀点点头，然后似乎是想到了什么似的，又牵起一个笑容，"老师真狡猾啊，明明正在聊老师妹控的问题，居然被转移到了韦格纳身上。"

鲁路修饮了一口杯中的茶，"我并不打算反对。我和妹妹从小就是两个人相依为命，这种情况下，我将一般人对父母的依恋转移到妹妹身上也是正常的认知工作模型。"

"老师真是敏锐啊，"朱雀称赞道，顿了顿，面上的笑容略有些黯然，"我之前给老师留下的印象，大概是一个对A片上瘾的小毛孩吧。"

"怎么会？"鲁路修扬起眉，"一般情况下，沉溺于看色情片不能自拔的人自知病态而从不敢宣扬，像你这样浩浩荡荡弄得全校人都知道你有这种癖好的人，想也便知扪心无愧。"

"嘿嘿，老师能够理解真是太好了。"朱雀呵呵乐道，看见他那个表情，鲁路修有点无奈地摇摇头，"光我理解有什么用，校园论坛上关于你的流言蜚语可是一时都没有中止呢。"

"都说了些什么？"朱雀自己平时不怎么看论坛，有些好奇地问道。

鲁路修想了想，手指托住下巴，"大约是'为与前任复合不择手段的伪正经'，'为出名不惜用吸引眼球的题材博取注意的虚荣者'之类的。"

朱雀一愣，随即苦笑着摇摇头，"我自己都不知道我这是什么心理了，他们爱怎么说就怎么说吧。"

鲁路修看着他，几秒过后，收回托住下巴的手指，脸向朱雀有些许的靠近。

"还有更加难听的呢，你想知道么？"

"什么？"朱雀看见兰佩洛基老师的脸第一次离得这么近，心里莫名的有些七上八下的。

鲁路修嘴角勾起一个若有似无的笑容，向后拉开了距离，蓝紫色的漂亮眼睛仍然直直地盯着朱雀。

"说你其实是Gay，看的不是AV而是GV，女友才会一气之下离开。"

朱雀这回是真的愣住了，他做梦都没有想到这些人的想法竟然能够这样突破天际，稍微从一片混乱的思绪里回过神来，朱雀忙不迭地开口："怎、怎么可能…这太荒唐了！兰佩洛基老师，我是不可能…"

"我知道，"鲁路修没什么兴趣地打断了他急急忙忙的分辩，"你当着全班同学面对前任女友的深情告白，我可是一个字都没忘。"

知道对方指的是什么，朱雀有点不好意思地一笑，"兰佩洛基老师也认为我那是在哗众取宠么？"

鲁路修换了一个就坐的姿势，右腿翘起，斜斜地压在左腿上，"那要看你意图导演的结果是什么。你的前女友联系你了么？"

"没有。"朱雀的脸色有点黯然，"我们从分手后就再也没有联系过对方了。"

"你也没有和别的女性重新开始一段关系？"

"怎么可能。"朱雀苦笑着摇摇头，"不瞒你说，我现在连看AV都产生阴影了。"

鲁路修微讶，算来朱雀和女友分手也有七八个月了，对于一个身心健全的男生来说，这么长时间没有通过合理的渠道疏泄欲望，不用分说是一件非常辛苦的事。

"你最近一次自慰是什么时候？"

虽然两个人的关系现在已经远远好过一般的师生关系，朱雀一听鲁路修这样直白的提问，还是脸一红、反应慢了两三拍没来得及回答，鲁路修于是补充道：

"你可以当我是你的心理医生，"这并非无稽之谈，鲁路修手上是有国家二级心理咨询师资格证的。"现在我们是心理咨询师和来访者之间的关系，你可以对我无话不谈。"

朱雀接受了鲁路修这个提议，他回想了一下，照实答道："刚刚分手的几个月，因为太寂寞了，加上有种逃避现实的自责感，还能看着片儿打几次…最近三个月以来，是真的什么都碰不了了…文字也不行，视频也不行…"

鲁路修若有所思地看着他，这时候有人敲了办公室门，是米蕾，她要跟鲁路修商量科研经费问题，朱雀于是告辞了。

男生前脚刚走，房门一关，米蕾就露出了一个只有和鲁路修二人私下谈话才会露出的狡黠笑容。

"兰佩洛基老师，整天把自己和阳光帅气的男大学生关在房间里不出门，长此以往是要出现什么不好的情景依赖效应的。"

"下个月的经费预算还没分好，你是觉得自己分到的太多了么？"与刚才耐心垂听学生烦恼的良师形象不同，鲁路修换上了一幅冷漠的表情。

"得，就知道挤兑老熟人，真希望那位枢木同学早日看穿你的真面目。"

鲁路修听到这句话，竟然泛上了淡淡的落寞情绪。

我也希望啊，能够早日坦然地面对他。

一个星期后，鲁路修在家中摆设宴席招待自己实验室里的员工和学生助理，朱雀因为帮他跑过几个实地调查，也获得了邀请。酒足饭饱，酣然畅谈之后，众人纷纷离开，朱雀自告奋勇留下帮鲁路修收拾宴会残局。碗筷洗净收好之后，鲁路修告知朱雀剩下的他可以自己搞定，话音刚落，只听外面一声惊雷炸裂，哗啦哗啦突然降下的大雨让朱雀有些头痛。

"怎么，忘记带伞了？"

"嗯，特意看了天气预报的，"朱雀瘪瘪嘴，"看来以后还是应该带着伞，有备无患吗。"

鲁路修望了望窗外的雨势，心里逐渐有了一个想法。

"家里原本有两把伞的，坏了一把，娜娜莉和班上的同学出游带走了一把。"鲁路修看了一眼时间，提议道："不如你今晚留下来吧，我把娜娜莉的房间收拾一下给你用。"

朱雀稍作考虑便同意了，毕竟在这样的情境里提出这样的建议非常自然，他怎么能想到这种看似无心的巧合里有着实则故意的设计呢？

当天夜里，时钟指向九点三刻，朱雀洗漱完毕正要躺下，听见有人在房门上轻敲了两下。这间房子里只有他和鲁路修两人，于是他有些好笑地回应道："是兰佩洛基老师吗？你随便进来不用敲门的。"

门开了，鲁路修走了进来，手上拿着一个黑色的盒子，面上似有不悦，"你是成年人了，对隐私的尊重还是要有的。"

"两个大男人，"朱雀仍是笑着，"没什么隐私吧，再说我在别人的房间里又不可能做什么不好见人的事，比如说…"

似乎想到什么难以启齿的事情来，朱雀临时住了口。鲁路修看在眼里，将手上的黑盒子放到地毯上。

"这是什么？"

鲁路修没有回答，从中取出一张盒带来，看清了那上面的文字，朱雀的脸刷地一下红了！

这、这、这是！！

是片儿啊！！"正儿八经"的片儿啊！！

"老师！我…我，这个…这个不行的…"朱雀带着窘意推辞道。

"我们的治疗还没有结束，你认为我是一个不负责任的心理咨询师吗？"鲁路修一边这么说着，一边用遥控器将播放器打开。

"可、可是，兰佩洛基老师，"朱雀紧张得连话都有点说不稳，"我记得我上个星期才告诉过你，那件事后我对AV有了阴影，就算你让我盯着屏幕一直看，"咽了下口水，试图不在那令人难堪的画面上过多纠结，"我…我也不行啊…"

这简直是太丢脸了！

毋说鲁路修是大他五岁的老师，就算是同龄的男性好友之间，做这种事也要看场合和心情啊！像这样在别人家里还是别人的房间里做这种事情，就算他再开放也不可能没有顾忌的吧！

鲁路修沉默地看着他，有那么片刻朱雀以为他的抗议成功奏效了，没想到下一刻鲁路修就把盒带放进了播放器里，屏幕上出现了影片标题：

"円交少女—陸上部ゆっきーの場合"

紧接着，画面上出现了一个穿着暴露、身材丰满的少女，身后跟着一个面容卑琐、身材粗壮、一看就知道是靠下半身捞演出费的AV片男主。

朱雀急得就要冲上去抢鲁路修手里的遥控器，被那人避开。接着鲁路修用不容质疑的语气说：

"精神病理学家凯利曾经提出过，治疗者应当帮助患者建立一种实验氛围，鼓励个人采用一种邀请心境，用试验探索新的数据，然后与自我和他人相关的构念在实验证据的基础上得到校正。"

他说了这一番话朱雀是只能听见内容而完全搞不懂含义，正要开口发问，鲁路修就已经给出了较为直白的解释：

"我来自慰，你看着。"


	3. Chapter 3

三

16寸的电视屏幕里，前凸后翘的少女已经脱得一丝不挂，然而枢木朱雀此时感到心跳加速，全然是由于别的原因。

鲁路修·兰佩洛基，他三年的大学生活以来遇到的最崇拜、最喜欢的一位老师。凡是他的课，甚至包括只给研究生开放的高级课程，就算自己没有选上也会去蹭。无论刮风下雨，早堂晚修，似乎只要那人出现在讲台上，一向对学习这种事兴趣缺缺的朱雀，就能提起十二分的精神，专心听兰佩洛基老师讲那些他这个工科男似懂非懂的心理学知识。

然而，就是这位深受他尊敬爱戴的老师，此刻正坐在奶油色的绒毛地毯里，两条纤细笔直的长腿弓起，半打开一个外倾的弧角，咖色的直筒卫裤褪到腿根处，露出黑色的底裤布料，一双白润的手半遮不遮地挡在那个部位前面。

朱雀不是第一次见到这条短裤了，有次他借了鲁路修的钥匙使用教工卫生间，刚解完手，回头就看见鲁路修走了进来，戏谑地打趣他用这么长时间是不是前列腺出了毛病，朱雀刚要解释是他第一次用教工厕所钥匙左拧右拧半天才打开门，话刚到嘴边心脏猛地一跳就沉了下去。只见鲁路修镇定自若地解开自己裤子上的拉链，那滑索一路向下，原本一丝黑色的边缘迅速变成大块纯黑的色块，朱雀意识到这是兰佩洛基老师的内裤，接下来他的动作应该是…想到这里朱雀立刻慌慌张张地别过头去，等那边完事以后，又是一声拉链滑动的声音，想必裤子是重新穿好了，朱雀这才回过头去，立马被眼前放大的脸吓了一跳。

"老师…兰佩洛基老师？"

那近在咫尺的脸上带了分明的笑意，"你也算是阅片无数的人了，怎么？男人这个在AV里出镜率比身体的任何一处都要高的部位，竟然不敢面对么？"

朱雀已经忘记当时脑子里想的是什么了，不出意外的话应该是一片空白吧，就像现在一样。

黑色的内裤仍然好好地穿在股间，要命的是鲁路修那双手，一齐伸进了窄得将将遮住私处的布料，上面隆起掌骨弯曲的线条。那线条一会抻直，一会曲张，随其一同变化的还有鲁路修脸上的表情，漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛此时半眯着，嘴唇也无意识地张开了，朱雀意识到自己正期待着从那两瓣红色里逸出一些他平时听不到的声音，被自己吓了一跳，赶紧心虚地移开目光，耳朵里却突然传来电视里越来越大的浪叫声。这场面在朱雀的记忆里按尴尬程度排序可以位列前三，仅次于他看AV被前女友抓现行，和上台发言被卡莲要求中止这两件事。

电视里镜头已经对准了男女交合的部位，播放着不中断的特写。朱雀觉得脸上就像被扔了一块刚刚熄灭的火炭一样，心说兰佩洛基老师再怎么样也是男人，那边的画面怎么也不可能比这个完全暴露在镜头下的女性私处更加刺眼，于是想当然地做出了一个让他自己之后恨不得抽自己一巴掌的冲动，他把目光移向屏幕外面，刚刚熄灭的那块火炭在一秒之内又被点着了。

鲁路修已经把他的坚硬从内裤里掏了出来，那块可怜的布料被形状和颜色都很漂亮的器官挤在一侧，然后给了这边瞠目结舌的朱雀一个男人间时不时心照不宣的互相打量。

"这不是硬了吗？"鲁路修一鸣惊人。

朱雀有点委屈地想，原本还能忍回去，现在这个样子内裤都有点撑不下了，他只好也解开裤头，把那根已经勒到有点疼的部位掏了出来。大概真的是精神太久了，突然从布料的束缚中挣脱出来，那根的尺寸还是相当可观的。

鲁路修的目光扫到他的下身，竟让朱雀更加紧张了，他赶紧有点慌忙地用深色的手掌覆在那上面，换来的只是对方一阵令他心麻痒麻痒的轻笑。

"嗯…你该感到骄傲，我会帮你的，把你的病治好。嗯…很好…它不是变得越来越大了吗？"将从那经常道出严谨定义与有趣案例的唇中吐出的话一字不落地捕捉，这个习惯却让朱雀感到哭笑不得—

他从来没说过自己硬不起来好吗！？只不过是对着AV撸不起来而已…现在他真的陷入一个两难的境地，一边是给他内心曾留下阴影的色情片，另一边是他每多看一眼自己的状态就越来越失控的兰佩洛基老师。两相权衡后，朱雀决定索性面朝着电视机，闭上眼睛，盲打！

然而视觉通道关闭以后，听觉就变得更加灵敏到无可忽略。朱雀绝望地意识到，电视里女人的尖叫已经高昂到随时都有被隔壁敲门抱怨扰民的危险，而电视以外兰佩洛基老师的喘息轻如梦呓，他的耳朵偏偏就选择性地屏蔽了前者，要命似的一个劲放大后者，结果就是对方突然的一句戏谑的提点在耳朵里无异于响雷—

"朱雀…啊…唔…你不睁开眼睛看着吗…嗯…"

怎么想，鲁路修这句话指的都应该是让他睁眼看电视对吧！？可是朱雀就是有那么一刻脑子里不知道哪根筋搭错了般，竟把鲁路修这句话当成了要他看正在发出不满低唤的自己，更加糟糕的是他的眼睛就这么耿直地照办了，眼皮甫一抬起，深色的瞳仁就如同被眼前的光景吸附般，紧紧地锁上了鲁路修，周外一圈绿色已经变暗。

鲁路修正在自渎的双手明显地抖了一下，动作也停了下来，眼底似乎泛上了细微的嗔怒，"朱雀…你该看电视的…你看着我做什么？会…软下去的…"

那勾起些许软调的尾音，让朱雀心说抱歉但是老师你的判断和事实恰好是相反的。电视音响里传出的叫床声已经越来越做作，朱雀不由产生了关掉电视的冲动，但是那样一来就变成只有他们两人互相赤裸着下身面对的局面。一思及此，朱雀便觉得屏幕里那些本来不堪入目的画面，倒是让两人之间不那么难堪了。

房间里开始回荡起他们二人的喘息，起初朱雀听到自己口中逸出的声音还深感为耻，后来发现每当自己的声音落下去的时候，鲁路修的喘息声总会有些许的提高，里面也带了更多甜腻的意味。朱雀竟然被这个不知是否巧合的发现吸引了，于是也不按捺自己的声音，只是小心不要让它盖过鲁路修越来越能勾起人心底某些无法言说的冲动的声音。

然而这种半尴不尬的局势没能维持多久，一件突如其来的意外，打破了这种僵局—

录像带，居然卡带了！

而且偏偏正好卡在一个没什么福利的镜头，虽然能看到女主角白花花的肉，却一点关键部位都没有显示在上面。对着满屏"屠夫眼里的日常"，两人的动作都停了下来，高低错落的喘息声成为房间内唯一的响动。

朱雀毕竟年少，简直就要腾出一只手掩面，若不是那上面已经沾了不是很清爽的液体。阅历丰富的兰佩洛基老师则比他的学生表现得要淡定一些，轻笑出声，"真是难堪呢…卡在这里也不是办法，你先等我一下。"

听了这句话朱雀还以为鲁路修要保持着这样"直立"的姿态去重新播放录像带，没想到兰佩洛基老师不愧为他最喜欢的老师，就是不断地带给他"惊喜"—

只见鲁路修撩起自己的上衣，用贝齿咬住，接着那松开衣襟的左手落到胸前，夹住自己的一边乳头，力道不轻不重地揉捏起来。同时右手仍在下面套弄着，顶端已经渗出了晶莹的液体。

朱雀看得完全呆住了。

"唔…嗯…"咬住衣服不方便开口讲话的鲁路修，只能用蒙上水汽从而丝毫没有威慑力的眼睛一边瞪着他，一边从那夹住衣料的齿间逸出不满的哼声。似乎是在指责朱雀正将两只眼睛牢牢锁在锁在自己身上的行为。

啊，是啊，兰佩洛基老师的意思应该是，等他一下先打出来，然后去重放录像带方便自己打，所以这个时候不要看他…

应该是这样没错…

可是为什么他的视线根本移不开！？

别说带子已经停止了播放，就是那边正在上演人兽冰火触手3P等等等只有高制作成本的AV才有的福利桥段，朱雀也根本分不出一丝的注意力，因为他此刻几乎已经被眼前鲁路修的活人表演攫取了心智。

那两粒红肿的乳肉，被他用手从一边玩弄到另一边，指尖从下体沾染来的液体就被这么转移到了乳头上，闪烁着让人产生不好联想的光。叼着衣服使嘴里的口涎来不及吞下，打湿了衣摆后顺着嘴角淌下，勾出一道暧昧的银丝后滑进下颏看不见的暗影里。鲁路修的腰肢随着手上的动作柔韧地扭动着，口中低低软软的呻吟也变得有节奏了起来，就好像…

朱雀好像被一道由自己的想法转化成的雷劈中一般—

就好像有一柄巨刃，正在鲁路修用来承受快感的洞穴里，有节奏地进进出出一样。

然而这个想法还只是一道惊雷劈中自己，下一个想法直接把他电成了焦灰—

他此时脑里幻想的场面是：那把正在鲁路修身后来回穿刺的凶器，就长在自己的胯间。

这个意识本来应该让他萎掉的，然而朱雀大难临头般地发现，他的兄弟已经比刚开始闭着眼睛盲打时还要精神百倍了。似乎要是再不给他一点关照，他就要留下什么不好的后遗症了。于是朱雀孤注一掷地将手伸向自己的阴茎，眼睛仍然看着鲁路修，恢复了手上的动作。

鲁路修的喘息顿时提高了一个八度，听在朱雀的耳里竟是莫名的愉悦。掌间的花茎开始连续吐露着粘稠的液体，不知是不是朱雀的错觉，他的腰扭动得似乎比刚才还要厉害了，衣角也从他被流水打湿的唇齿间滑落，令他终于讲出了意思完整的一句话：

"朱雀…啊啊！我…快要高潮了！不、不要看！"

朱雀都不知道自己这个时候的样子有多吓人，红着双眼死死盯着鲁路修，一副饥饿的猛兽按捺不住就要把对方吞进肚子里的样子。直到鲁路修在他不肯妥协挪开的目光注视下攀上了高潮，像是早就计算到这一刻般，精液喷出的前一秒，鲁路修迅速从旁边的纸盒里抽出三四张卫生纸，包住了即将喷出精液的前端。反应之迅速，动作之敏捷，让朱雀这个本身被称作"体能怪物"的人也叹为观止。

擦拭掉上面沾染的液体，揉成一个纸团扔进废纸篓。放下上衣，提上裤子，鲁路修像是情欲过后的慵懒小猫一般，舔了舔自己的薄唇。这一幕激得朱雀直接就攀上了一个更高的兴奋点，眼看着鲁路修就要站起来重新播放那鸡肋的录像带，朱雀赶紧喊了句："不要放。"

"哦？"鲁路修水汽还未完全散去的眼睛里带了点玩味，"你这样卡在中途可对身体不好哦。"

"我、我快了…"朱雀感到自己的脸颊已经烧红了一片，鲁路修看在眼里，恼人的笑意更浓，"抽纸刚刚用完了，我去卫生间拿。"

天啊…鲁路修是一定要逼他亲口说出来吗？朱雀绝望地心想。不是别的，在高潮来临之际，绝不能让鲁路修离开自己的视野。不管了，朱雀决定把这个意思表达出来，就算引起误会，解释也是以后的事。

"不！哪也别去，老师…帮帮我…我快到了…"

那人脸上笑容变得前所未有的炫目，同时也让朱雀心中的警铃大作！

只见鲁路修向自己走进一步，俯下身来，宽大的衣衫敞开的衣领里清晰可见那一对红肿还未完全消退的乳头，更要命的是鲁路修脸上那一副有些自迷、有些迷人的神情，和接下来口中说出的惊世骇俗的话语—

"朱雀，好孩子，放心出来吧，老师帮你接着。"

接着有什么全然不同于自己掌间粗糙质感的温热湿润包裹了上来，朱雀喉间迸出的粗喘一下子提到最重，随之而来的是眼前白光一闪—

忍耐了将近三个月的精华，全部射进了鲁路修的口中。

大口喘着气，释放后的朱雀什么也做不了，只能有些怔愣地看着对方继续他那令人瞠目结舌的行为—

喉间的凸起上下一动，鲁路修用指腹轻轻擦着沾上些许粘稠的唇瓣，嘴角仍然牵着一抹笑意。

"手边没有纸，只好吞掉了。"


	4. Chapter 4

四

每周四下午两点十分到三点，是鲁路修专门为研究生和实验室助手开设的心理学研究小组会面时段。这学期的日程安排为：单周讨论一个心理学领域的理论性议题，双周熟悉田野调查、实验室控制等常见的心理学研究方法论。理论视野与实践操作并重，是深受心理学系研究生好评的学习小组。甚至有一部分高年级本科生慕名前来，在取得鲁路修的许可之后，作为旁听生加入学习小组，虽不拿学分，却收获颇深。

又是周四的这个时间，既是小组学生负责人，又担任实验室助手的妮娜·爱因斯坦在统计了出勤人数后，向鲁路修汇报："两名学生请了事假，其余所有研究生正常出席。"鲁路修点了点头，只听妮娜接着说道："另外，本科三年级的枢木朱雀，这周依然缺席。"

鲁路修沉默地接过出勤统计表，若有所思地看着上面"枢木朱雀"名字后面连着空了三周的签到栏，把表单夹到书里，走到教工电脑前，镇定自若地开始了指导性的讲说。

一个小时很快过去，在回答了几个学生的问题后，鲁路修收拾好东西，移步至土木工程系的教学楼，询问了接待处的秘书几个问题，走进电梯按下了三楼的按钮。

302教室内，"土木工程施工"课程第一个小时的讲座刚刚结束，负责此门课程教授藤堂镜志朗喝了一口润喉茶，一抬眉毛看到门口站着一个面容清秀的男子，长相有些熟悉，他把手中的保温杯放下，想起那人是心理学系的兰佩洛基老师，是这几年潘多拉贡大学新招收的年轻有为的讲师中，最引人注目的一位。

于是班上的学生便看到，课间通常坚守在讲台前等待好学不倦的学生上来提问的藤堂老师，走到教室外似乎和什么人说了几句话，接着回到讲台上上，打开讲课专用的麦克风，环顾全班说了一句话：

"枢木朱雀同学，如果在场请举手示意。"

嘈杂的讨论声顿时安静下去稍许，一个棕发碧眼的男生从座位站起来。

"我是枢木朱雀，请问藤堂老师有什么事情找我吗？"

藤堂摇摇头，"不是我找你，是心理学系的鲁路修·兰佩洛基老师，他此时就在门外等你。"

话音刚落，朱雀的身形有一瞬间的僵直，藤堂沉声催促了一下，男生才露出一种似要面见冤家般的为难神情，脚步犹疑地迈向了教室门口。

那里站着已经接近一个月没有来往的鲁路修，表情严肃，全然不似最后一次见到他时的模样。

当时是在鲁路修的家里，记忆似乎跟朱雀开了一个玩笑似的，让他每当回想起那天的兰佩洛基老师，身体总是有种刚被低压电流通过的淡淡麻痹感，令他不敢细细追寻，仿佛那霓虹色的画面有着致命的毒性，稍一碰触就会像被毒蛛咬伤一般，毒素迅速蔓延至神经系统，以致丧失对理智的控制。

这种情形下，朱雀只能采取近乎逃避的解决方式，杜绝与鲁路修打照面的可能，像每周四研究小组这种近距离的交流自然是能躲则躲，本来以为最多一个星期就足以让自己冷静下来，理清这种混乱情绪的原因，没想到一晃将近一个月过去，朱雀悲哀地发现，回避只能令他不敢面对鲁路修的矛盾心情愈演愈烈。

出乎他意料的是，当他缩在自己一手打造的壳里畏首畏尾时，鲁路修居然亲自找了过来。当他看见鲁路修的面容时，原本就混乱的内心更是整理不出一句适当的话来，连"对不起，我无故缺席，请您原谅"这种面上的话都讲不出口。这副欲言又止的神情被鲁路修看在眼里，面上的冰霜更重一层。

"枢木同学，看到你能正常出席专业课，我很惊讶。"鲁路修抱住双臂，淡淡地开口，"毕竟三个星期杳无音讯，活动缺席，邮件不回，我以为你遇到了什么不可抗的事故。"

那语气就像高中时代抓到学生逃课的教导主任一样，让朱雀原本就不知道如何表达内心的大脑顿时连基本的回应能力都丧失了，只能略显窘迫地注视着鲁路修以他那冷酷的音色继续。

"有一件事情你可能忘记了，我就不厌其烦地在这里提醒你一下—当初你在我的办公室保证过研究小组的出席率会在百分之八十以上，也就是说，无故缺席的次数不可以超过两次，并且每次跟班作业也会按时提交，我才答应把你的名字加入到可获得课程学分的学生名单里。"鲁路修低声陈述着两人都了然于胸的事实，朱雀脸上的表情从难堪到木然，这让鲁路修心中积蓄已久的愠怒开始找寻一个出口，或许是他最为擅长的尖锐言语。

"原则上来说，本科生参与研究生课程是不能获得学分的，而我未经教务处同意，私自给了你这样的特权。如果你对我的做法有什么不满的话，大可以当面告知我，玩失踪是低年级学生爱搞的把戏，我并不觉得它符合你三年级生的身份。"

"抱歉…我…很抱歉…"朱雀终于开口了，然而还是这样没有任何实质性内容的回答，鲁路修在心里不为察觉地冷笑了一声，随即侧过头去不看那低声道歉的人，毫不留情地继续道，"看来是我的责任，让你忘记了自己还是学生的身份，以为自己对于学生的责任和老师的要求，可以睁一只眼闭一只眼了。"

我没有！朱雀很想这样大声为自己分辨几句，然而看着鲁路修冷若冰霜的脸，顿时放弃了解释的念头，只是垂着脑袋，一言不发地任对方刻薄的言语落在自己头上。

土木工程楼内，来来往往的学生看着这低气压的一幕，有的感到好奇驻足凝视，有的怕惹祸上身迅速离开，藤堂关上教室门准备开始第二个小时的讲座之前，也为这对师生不像正常师生的表现感到疑惑不已。

大约五分钟过去，朱雀除了刚开始的几句致歉，再没有说半句话，只是默默地听着鲁路修锋利冷漠的斥责，绿色的眼瞳里时而有光闪过，却始终没能抬起来与那盛怒的紫罗兰色水平相视。

鲁路修看到那人用不易察觉的动作握紧了一边的拳头，上课铃声落下三分钟有余了，走廊里的人声开始稀落，只留二人静静地对峙着，不，准确的说是朱雀被他无声而有力地压制着。从前二人经常你一言我一语的热烈讨论似乎是很久的事了，那时的朱雀，热情直爽，活跃开朗，就像一个满怀着激情与好奇刚刚迈入大学校园的青年。

鲁路修回忆起他第一次给朱雀上课，那人一下课就冲到走廊叫住自己，问了自己一些其他男孩子即便再感兴趣也羞于示人的问题；以及后来站在讲台上面对休妲菲尔特诘难的坦率回应；再到后来二人在办公室里的无话不谈…他所看到的朱雀，他记忆中的朱雀，眼神是那样的真诚而率直，笑容是那样的灿烂而无忧，而不是此刻这样的沉默委顿。

而造成这一切的原因，鲁路修明白，是自己，是身为老师的自己。

轻轻地叹了一口气，像是刚刚做了一个虽然不甘，但是果断的决定，鲁路修上前一步，拉近二人的距离，在那人因为有些讶异而抬起的目光里，鲁路修用与前一刻截然不同的春日柔风，代替了原本覆盖于自己脸上的严冬冰霜。

"朱雀，如果是我的原因，让你感到困扰的话，你可以给我写邮件，坦白地告诉我你不想和我见面了，我会尊重你的意愿的。"

或许是与先前的气势逼人反差太大，突然软下来的鲁路修让朱雀比刚才还要无所适从，只是终于找回了平视对方的能力，视野的正中心，那个刚才还高高在上对他一脸冷酷地加以指责的老师，此时却像是一个没有任何地位身份加成的同龄人一样，和他说着一些再没有距离感的话语，比如—

"大概我作为老师真的很失败吧，虽然表面上很受学生欢迎，但是一旦有了深交，就会被对方察觉自己是多么糟糕的一个人。"

那人面上的表情似有自嘲，这让朱雀简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。同时那语气里若有若无的失落，回荡在楼道的墙壁之间，一振一振的，就像朱雀此时莫名错乱起来的心脏。

"抱歉让你感到不适了，你的学分我会想想办法，毕竟已经参加了半个学期的研讨会，看看能不能换到别的老师名下…"

"不需要！兰佩洛基老师！"

不知道何时恢复了言语能力的朱雀，一并还原的还有那初生牛犊般敢于打断对方的勇气。

"是我不好，让老师担心了…"似乎也做出了一个艰难决定，朱雀镇定了下心情，眼睛一动不动地注视着鲁路修，语气不疾不徐地正色道，"关于无故缺席这件事…是我自己的心结所致，老师无需感到自责。"

鲁路修换上了讶异的神情，"你说你的心结…"

"没错，老师，"朱雀的音量稍微降低了一点，但是仍然清晰可闻，然而更明显的是他此刻脸上的神情变化，似乎有点为难，似乎有些无奈，但那种破釜沉舟下定决心要将一切坦白出来的坚定，竟令鲁路修感到有些耀眼，久违了的耀眼。

"因为无意间对自己的老师做出了那种不敬的行为，却没有勇气面对，只是一昧逃避。老师说的没错，这种不负责任的行为，一点也不像我这个年龄的男人会做的事情啊。"

鲁路修微愕半晌，明白过来朱雀"不敬的行为"所指，看着那人一本正经的严肃神情，不知怎的，突然感到又好气又好笑。

"你的意思是说，要对上次在我家的行为，负起责任来？"

虽然这句话的组织方式与朱雀脑海里的念头有些出入，但是看到那对闪烁着些许不明意味的紫罗兰色眼睛，朱雀也就失去了纠正的余地，点了点头，被鲁路修看到眼里，竟是控制不住地笑了出来。

"老师？"虽然久违的鲁路修的笑容让朱雀长时间来阴霾笼罩的心灵似乎看到了一缕阳光，但还是在这由来不明的笑容里有些摸不着头。

"该说你什么好呢？"结束了那个有些失态的笑，鲁路修用一副"败给你了"的口吻说道："是自我感觉过剩呢，还是揽责意识太重，总而言之，真像你的风格啊，朱雀。"

朱雀还未能理解这句话的含义，只听那人继续说道："那件事，从头到尾都是我指挥的吧，说什么不敬，只不过是为自己青睐的学生提供了一些'服务'而已，还不至于严重到要你负责任的地步。"

朱雀愣愣地看着他，尝试着消化刚刚的这句话，注意力在那个意味深长的"服务"上停顿了一会，顿时，青涩的枢木同学脸上像是预报第二天晴兆的晚霞一样烧了起来！

这模样鲁路修看了心里却是欢喜得很，他有些满意地想着事态又回到了自己熟悉的掌控之中，便更进一步抽走了二人本来所剩不多的距离，观察朱雀近在咫尺的害羞神情，"枢木同学，你这样让老师很为难啊，表现得像一个初出茅庐的处男一样。男人之间…有些事情不是心照不宣的吗？"

朱雀呆呆地看着那张即使放大到占据视野的中心也看不到一点瑕疵的俊美面孔，潜意识一个声音里告诉自己应该后退一步，却又被另一个声音压过，告诉他就这样站在原地别动，似乎对鲁路修接下来难以预测的言行有了一些难以启齿的期待。

然而令朱雀感到有些失望（但休想我们的褐发青年承认）的是，下一秒鲁路修后退了几步，恢复了二人之间正常交谈的礼貌性距离，而接下来的一段发言，比刚才那咄咄逼人的训斥，更像朱雀所熟知的"兰佩洛基老师"的风格—

"不要忘记了朱雀，我们既是师生关系，也是心理咨询师和来访者的关系。"鲁路修用不容置喙的语气说道："美国心理学家杰拉尔德·科里说过，'作为一名咨询师，我们同来访者的职业关系应当是为来访者的利益服务的。'你应该感到庆幸我赞同这句话，并且基于我们这样的双重关系，我们完全可以利用其来提升治疗过程的能力和效力。至于在这种具有复杂性的双重关系中需要建立的早期分界、自我监控、动机检测，那都是身为咨询师的我需要注意的问题。而你作为来访者要做的，只是给予我充分的信任与配合。"

再一次，朱雀虽然听不太懂那人的言论，却觉得鲁路修的眼底闪耀着令他动容的星光，搭配着他接下来说的那句话，似乎产生了一种令人陶醉的魔力—

"同时，相比一个学生从他的老师那里得到的，你可以向我索取更多。"

鲁路修放慢语速，又强调了一遍："更多更多。"

是朱雀的错觉吧，他觉得在鲁路修说完这句话后，整个世界都染上了一种不明所以的飘飘欲仙。


	5. Chapter 5

五

周二晚上，月明星稀，朱雀抱着一沓资料从鲁路修的办公室走出来，脸上愁云密布，完全不似初夏夜空的晴朗。

由于朱雀有三周的讨论课缺席，因此错过了两个关键的实验方法—信号检测和心理物理量表法，这两处知识点一定不能含糊过去，鲁路修义正言辞地把朱雀叫到自己的办公室来，门外挂上一块"请勿打扰"的牌子，把有问题请教的学生以及笑得一脸暧昧的米蕾统统挡在门外，单独给朱雀开了两个半钟头的小灶，直到朱雀开始两眼发直，目光呆滞，明显大脑已经全然饱和再也塞不下一点新信息时，鲁路修才肯结束补习。然而，"这种密集的填鸭式教学不能必然保证学习效率，你需要反馈环节来对其加以强化。"鲁路修如实说道，因此给朱雀布置了三章课后习题和一大堆阅读书单，看见棕发少年一副快要哭出来的表情，"魔鬼教师"这才心满意足地放他离开。

怎么办，藤堂老师那边，土木工程施工课马上要交草图了，本来就因为前段时间情绪低落使得进度落下不少，这下兰佩洛基老师又来了个雪上加霜，朱雀在心里做了个哭笑不得的表情。

不过，跟兰佩洛基老师的关系和好如初，同这件令人高兴的事相比，那些困难也就变得微不足道了吧。想到这里，朱雀做了一个深呼吸，脚步开始变得轻盈起来。就在这时，他看到有一个身影向这里走来。

那人的脚步非常着急，等他走近廊灯明亮的地方，朱雀看清那是一个茶色头发、个子略矮、面色苍白、低年级生模样的男孩。

"请问，"那人看见朱雀，开口了，"兰佩洛基医生现在还在办公室吗？"

朱雀点了点头，他想到自己刚刚向鲁路修提出二人一起离开，鲁路修摆摆手说他接下来和人约了在办公室见面，看来是这个人没错。

"谢谢。"匆忙地道声谢，年轻学生在门上敲了一下，得到回应后推门径直走了进去，看得出来步伐还有些摇晃。

他刚刚称鲁路修为"兰佩洛基医生"，难道说—是鲁路修的治疗对象？

这让朱雀想起了最早由鲁路修提议而他答应下来的"治疗"，脸一下热了起来，就像刚刚从操场上跑了十圈下来一样，他拍拍自己的面颊，回头看了看办公室窗户内亮起来的灯光，不知怎的突然迈不动离开的步子。

他承认，自己有点好奇，想知道鲁路修其他的病人是什么样子，准确说来，是想看看鲁路修在在治疗别人的时候是什么样子的。

他知道鲁路修除了在大学任教外，也自己开了心理治疗诊所，他得知地址后特意路过几次，但是由于心理咨询是必须保证私密性的过程，他几次前去都正好碰到鲁路修有病人来访，接待人员均表示诊疗时间会持续很长，因此他没能和鲁路修打照面便离开了。所以，迄今为止，他了解到的鲁路修的"来访者"（这么说感觉有点奇怪，因为治疗关系是鲁路修首先发起的）就只有朱雀自己而已。

鲁路修在同别人进行咨询和诊疗的过程中会是怎样的呢？

温柔的，循循善诱的，还是力争主导的呢？

而想到鲁路修对他进行的"治疗"…

！

难、难道说！？

突然想到了某种恐怖的可能性，朱雀觉得从天掉下来一块巨石，就这么直直砸到了自己的头上！

一股热流冲上了脑门，下一秒，等朱雀回复意识的时候，他已经破门而入了。

没错，既没有敲门，也没有礼貌地询问，就这么如同消防队员冲进被火苗包围的住户一般闯了进来，直直迎上里面二人惊诧不已的目光，鲁路修一只手还差点按了联系校园保安处的警报。

两人的衣服…穿得好好的？？

…

这是当然的吧！！

他到底在想什么啊！？

再怎么样也不可能在办公室做那种事情吧！？

按捺住给自己一巴掌的冲动，朱雀深鞠一躬连连道歉，正准备在鲁路修发脾气之前赶紧夹着尾巴离开，眼里忽然映进鲁路修那只差点按下报警按钮的手之外的另一只手—此时正搭在那个茶色头发男生的肩膀，而被揽住一边肩膀的男生，双眼似乎闪动着泪光。

这一幕说不出的古怪，也说不出的令人不适，朱雀好不容易把自己的目光从鲁路修的那只手上移开，正要将心里的疑问说出口，只听鲁路修发话了，语气显而易见地充满了不悦：

"有什么事么？外面失火了？"

"啊…不是。"朱雀尴尬地回答，是他的错觉吗？似乎那个上一秒还眼噙泪光楚楚可怜的男生，瞳孔突然折射出一道冷光，让朱雀为之一寒。

鲁路修收回责难的视线，看着坐在面前的男生，换上了心理医生脸上常见的柔和，"没关系，这位是我的学生枢木朱雀，向来做事鲁莽，罗洛，你不用太介意。"

"可是，哥哥…"那人像是急着道出什么，然而似乎对朱雀的在场有些腹诽，话到嘴边仍是咽了回去。

什么？哥哥？？朱雀心中满是大写的问号，只听说鲁路修有一个妹妹，还没听说过他还有个弟弟啊？

一想到鲁路修对娜娜莉那完全有侮心理咨询师身份的夸张溺爱，朱雀涌上了一种奇怪的感觉，说不清道不明的，他只好用最近的体验简单做了一下类比，有点像他在总是稳坐前两名交椅的藤堂老师的课上，突然前面挤进来个探花，导致自己硬生生掉到了榜眼—然而这种类比背后的心理机制，似乎超出了朱雀的洞察阈限，就被他置之不顾了。

朱雀此刻正在努力让自己大脑跟上的，是鲁路修接下来自顾自的发言：

"罗洛，朱雀是校篮球队的，我跟他提起你的短跑素质不错，他答应我他们队平常拉体能时可以让你加入。"

尽管知道鲁路修正在脸不红心不跳地瞎扯，朱雀觉得自己也不可能比那个莫名其妙一脸受伤神情的罗洛反应更激烈—那拼命摇头、像是要跟黑社会人员保持距离的嫌弃态度是什么意思啊？朱雀有点不高兴，他们篮球队训练质量很高的，别说来路不明的新人，就是院系篮球队的队员想参加训练都要排队取号的好吗？？

"罗洛，别让老师担心，你的身体状况好起来，我们的治疗计划才能进行下去。"鲁路修的语气突然有了些强硬，连自称也从原应的"哥哥"变成了"老师"，让朱雀丈二红鸟摸不着头，不过在罗洛身上效果可算是立竿见影，立刻就不见他再有任何异议了。

似乎这个"局外人"的突然介入，让整个过程无法按照原来的发展进行下去，因此鲁路修露出有些疲惫的神情嘱咐罗洛离开，罗洛见状没说什么就点点头同意了，并给了鲁路修一个很满的拥抱才起身离开。当他和朱雀擦肩而过时，两人鬼使神差地同时和对方交换了一个带刺的眼神。

门关上，朱雀这才回过神来。

刚刚…他竟然对一个比自己瘦小又于人无害的男生起了敌意？

这是怎么了？？不像自己会做的事情啊？？

正在纳闷，鲁路修冰冷的声音响起："那么，解释一下吧，朱雀。突然回来找我是什么意思？"

朱雀回过神来，第一句话不是回答，而是径直忽略了鲁路修的提问而投出自己的："兰佩洛基老师，原来你有弟弟的吗？"

鲁路修被这反问搞得有些出乎意料，不过随即便恢复了一脸平静，"不，其实并不是这样的，我和他并没有血缘关系，也没有法义亲属关系。"

"可是他刚刚叫你哥哥…"

"那是我为他确立的治疗方案的一部分。"鲁路修伸手整理着摆放在面前的一沓资料，头没有抬起，像是背诵病人档案一般复述道：

"罗洛·兰佩洛基—这是我给他起的化名，姓便是我的家族名。他自幼父母双亡，在孤儿院长大，然而他非常聪明，对事物的反应有常人无法比及的迅速，直到去年确诊了心脏病，孤儿院无法承担手术的费用，只好把他送到了布列塔尼亚家族的社会救助机构下。"

朱雀静静地听着，觉得胸口有点堵，原来那个男孩有心脏疾病啊，怪不得第一眼看上去就觉得他脸色过于苍白了。

鲁路修继续讲着，"因为罗洛自幼表现出优秀的智力天赋，于是布列塔尼亚家族承担了为他进行手术，甚至供他上大学念书、生活的一切费用。然而令救助机构的负责人感到棘手的是，罗洛拒绝进行治疗。"

"似乎从小在孤儿院长大的经历让罗洛养成了自闭乖僻的性格，在不愿意配合手术的情况下，罗洛的身体状况一天比一天糟糕，这时负责人想到了和布列塔尼亚家族有过合作经历的，心理治疗诊所刚刚开办没多久、还是初出茅庐的心理咨询师新手的我。"

似乎触到了什么令他难以忘怀的记忆节点一样，鲁路修轻轻摇了摇头，表情有些苦涩。

"那个时候，我刚走出校园，正是空有理论而缺少实践经验的时候，最容易在制定治疗计划的时候犯理想主义的错误。然而当时在我接待的来访者中，很多人都不愿意在治疗关系中扮演积极的角色，更有一些被称为有局限存在的人，他们对自己的认识有限，对自己的问题本质很不清楚，对于这些人，我常常会感到束手无策。这个时候，恰好有位同事给我捎来了几本存在主义心理治疗的著作，我一读便一发不可收拾，这种治疗方法宣称，技术是位于建立关系之后的，建立关系就可以使咨询者有效地了解和挑战来访者，让他们接受个人的责任。而对于罗洛而言，仅仅是决定要开始心理治疗这一点就比较恐惧。所以我想到，利用罗洛亲情体验上的空白首先加深我们之间治疗关系。"

"我做到了，面对一个假想中的，无条件关心他、爱护他的'哥哥'，罗洛逐渐打开了自己心中原本向外界禁闭着的大门。伴随着一系列害怕、激动、高兴、抑郁的混合情感，罗洛开始松开心理上捆绑自己的决定性镣铐，开始对我倾诉他童年在孤儿院那些不能说是令人愉快的回忆，而那时我似乎也沉浸在自己策略有效性显著的成就感中，没有察觉到我已经深入到罗洛的感知世界太深了，已经深到非常危险的地步了。"

说到这里，鲁路修停了下来，见朱雀一脸若有所思的神情，嘴边扬起一个幅度很小的微笑，"朱雀，听说过心理学治疗史上的安娜·欧案例吗？"朱雀摇了摇头，于是鲁路修继续说道。

"'安娜·欧'，与'罗洛·兰佩洛基'类似，只是一个医生用于保护病人隐私权的化名，她的原名是柏达·巴本哈因姆，是在病理史上较早患有'歇斯底里症'的女性之一，这种疾病通常伴随着严重的全身痉挛性麻痹、精神抑制和意识错乱等。而她的主治医师约瑟夫·布雷尔，为她创造了一套新的治疗方法：先把她催眠到很深的程度，然后要她在这种状态下用言语表达出来自己的幻觉。用这种方法，布雷尔帮她克服了反复发作的抑郁性意识错乱。这个我们今天称为'谈话疗法'的治疗手段，在它形成的初期，本该因为这样可观的有效性而避免争议的，直到布雷尔的学生、和他一起研究癔症、大名鼎鼎的精神分析疗法开创人西格蒙德·弗洛伊德发现了安娜·欧的移情心理—患者对治疗师无法解除的依赖。"

"一天夜里，安娜·欧突然发病，在赶往布雷尔住址的途中，她神志混乱地说出：'我快要生下布雷尔医生的孩子了。'"

鲁路修将目光移向远处，"当年我在心理系读博时，我的导师这么总结道：'这句话不应该从一个处于健康的治疗关系中的患者口中说出，从这句话中我们就知道，作为一个治疗师，布雷尔失败了。'"

"当时全班都处在一种兔死狐悲的氛围里，像这种被自己的患者爱上的倒霉事件，真是让治疗师有苦说不出呢。"

"一天夜里，我正在公寓休息，突然手机响了，那是只有我的患者才知道的紧急用号码，我接起来，是罗洛，他对我说了一些话，一些非常混乱的话，但是他对我有了极端依赖这件事实，却无比清晰地摆在了我面前。通常情况下，治疗师要比来访者更快进入应对紧急情况的状态中，然而当时的我却不能像平常那样镇定下来了。还在校园里读书的我从没有想过，这种事情有一天也会发生在自己的身上。"

朱雀预料到鲁路修接下来要说什么了，而鲁路修似乎也意识到讲到这里就可以打住了，于是他把目光移到朱雀身上，有些欲言又止，于是这份令人有些难受的沉默持续了片刻，鲁路修终于还是开口了：

"朱雀，感兴趣的话，回去看看安娜·欧案例吧。"

说完这句，鲁路修又停顿了片刻，似乎思维在什么事情上踯躅了稍许，然后别无他选地回到当下。

"再看一些他人的分析评论，特别是同时期的弗洛伊德，你就会知道，为什么我会说，我和布雷尔医生一样，是一个失败的治疗师。"

朱雀看着鲁路修，目光带着些疑惑。

他的第一个反应是：为什么还要看他人的评论才能知道"失败"的原因？—布雷尔没有把握好深入患者关系的程度从而导致对方产生过分依赖自己的非正常移情行为。这点就连他这个心理学门外汉都能立刻猜出来的结论，同鲁路修所说的似乎要下点功夫研究才能得知的原因，并不等价啊。

然而鲁路修只是把文件放回抽屉里，用钥匙锁好，向朱雀示意，二人一起离开了。

夜色相比朱雀第一次从鲁路修办公室走出来时稍显浓重，两人也因方才的沉重话题半晌没有交流。直到两个人快走到分道扬镳的路口，鲁路修才（不负所望地）中止了这段沉默。

"朱雀，后天又是周四了，这周的研讨会你要来么？"

朱雀从刚刚令他有些窒息的沉默中被解放了出来，松一口气，毫不犹豫地点头答应道，"没问题，兰佩洛基老师，这周我一定不会缺席的。"

鲁路修笑了，一贯的温柔，路灯下又带着点离奇的魅力，让朱雀一时间有些晕眩。

"那就好。对了，妮娜群发的告知学生课前准备的邮件，你收到了吗？"

朱雀回忆了一下，似乎前几个星期自己都在有意无意地回避有关鲁路修和研修会的信息，那封邮件他只扫了一眼标题就把他移到自己不会看的收藏夹里了，顿时有些惭愧，"啊，不好意思，能麻烦您告知妮娜同学我没有收到，让她再给我单独发一次吗？"

鲁路修看了他一眼，稍作思索后回答道："其实也没什么重要的事情，你只要知道我们后天研讨会的主题就行了，也不用做什么准备。"

朱雀闻之，宽心一笑，"那最好了，兰佩洛基老师，你就直接告诉我什么主题就行了。"

"我也是这么想的，" 鲁路修用手轻轻地整了一下衣领，纤细的手指摩挲着领口边缘，有些意味不明的动作，不过面上的笑容犹在。

"主题是—关于同性恋的心理学分析。"

夜风习习，朱雀的脚步就那么钉在了原地。


	6. Chapter 6

六

朱雀的手在研讨室的门上停顿了一下，木然片刻后，还是用力推开了那道半掩着的门。

环顾四周，十几个看上去研究生模样的学生已经入座，有的在神情专注地翻看手中的资料文献，有的和身边的同学你一言我一语谈兴正酣。米蕾坐在教室的内侧，看到朱雀进来，朝他微笑示意：

"下午好，枢木同学。"

朱雀也礼貌地回以问候，米蕾老师朝桌子的一个方向比了一个"请入座"的手势，朱雀于是走过去。鲁路修还没到，这让他顿时如释重负，同时又感到些许难以言喻的复杂心情。

心事重重的朱雀走到座位前，这才发现卡莲也在场。两人看见对方脸上都浮现出了一丝惊讶，米蕾老师见状开始了介绍："休妲菲尔特同学这次是作为正方外援被邀请的，她是校学生会的女权主义组织的带头人，在争取不同性别平权的运动中一直担当中流砥柱的角色。"

卡莲站起身来，鞠了一躬，以示回应。而朱雀则对米蕾的那个"反方"感到不解—难道说，今天不仅仅是交流，还有辩论的性质在？

这个时候，教室的门开了，学生们都心照不宣地向那个方向看去，朱雀坐的位置背对着门的方向，一种莫名的紧张感涌上心头，让他没了勇气回头去看。

他知道是鲁路修进来了，那人从他身边走过，空气里搅动起一种他熟悉的、清新的洗衣皂的香气，朱雀有些不知所措地翻开了他从图书馆借来临阵磨枪的资料，走马观花地看着，直到拉动凳子的声音响起，鲁路修似乎在一个离自己比较远的位子坐下了，朱雀这才松了一口气，抬起头来。

今天的鲁路修穿着海军蓝白条纹制服，比平时看上去正式一些，这种穿着搭配锃亮的发蜡应当是大学教师的标准配置了，但是鲁路修从来就不费心打理他那半长的黑发，而是任它柔顺地披散下来，朱雀还没见过他头发凌乱的样子，如果能在他清晨醒来后的第一时间逮到他的话…

眼前浮现的画面令朱雀双手不自觉地一抖，险些就这么从借来的书上撕下一张纸。镇定一下心神，小心翼翼地往那人的方向看过去，朱雀发觉鲁路修此时的目光正在卡莲身上，而卡莲也在和鲁路修对视，两人之间的氛围…不太像正常的师生之间那样有序而和气啊。

想到这里，朱雀不由苦笑开来—那鲁路修和他之间的关系呢？可能需要一个比"复杂"程度更深一点的词才能概括吧，目前为止在他能想到的词语里，"混乱"是最搭的了。

鲁路修先收回了目光，"在开始之前，我来重申一下这次辩论会的规则。"

他说了"辩论"？朱雀心下一咯噔，看来真的没有他想象的那么简单—事实上，他还做了等不愠不火的交流会进行到一半时，假装起身去卫生间借此机会溜掉的打算，这么一来怕是要胎死腹中了。

"正反方分别围绕着 '同性恋者是否需要心理辅导及治疗'展开各自的论据和论证。我在群发的邮件里面已经对可能出现的争议进行过厘清了：首先，不要偷换概念，我们探讨的是一类特殊人群，这样的特殊性必须在你的论证中提现出来，换句话说，不要试图以'同性恋也属于人群中的一类，因此总会存在正常人的心理诉求'这样的论证蒙混过关；其次，不要转移阵地，我们应当站在心理学的角度考虑，任何道德、伦理乃至政治立场都是在混淆视听，最终会影响到你们这一方整体的评价。"

鲁路修说这句话的时候目光显而易见地在卡莲身上停留了片刻，红发女子咬了咬下唇，面上却没有过多的神色波动。

朱雀这边已经紧张得手心微微有些出汗。

鲁路修从文件夹中取出一张评分表，向大家展示，"我，米蕾老师，还有我的实验室助理妮娜共同负责三个任务，一个是根据双方的表现各自打分，最后的成绩将取我们二人给分的平均数；另一个则是在当前的辩论偏离主题、或是发言人的论证出现原则性错误时出面纠正；最后一个是在辩论结束后发表总结性言论，到时候，我们三个会分别代表其中一方进行总结。"

说完，鲁路修将评分表放下，环顾整个教室，"还有没有问题？"

话音刚落，一个橘色头发的女生举起了手，鲁路修点头示意她提问。

"请问兰佩洛基老师最终会代表哪一方的立场？"

底下立刻有人交头接耳起来，看来大家对这个问题都比较关注的样子，不过没人像这个橘发女生一样大胆。鲁路修看了米蕾一眼，后者朝他调皮地吐了吐舌头，鲁路修于是语气平静地给出答复："在辩论结束之前，我们是不允许有自己的立场的，因为这会影响评分的公正性。但是在结束后，我们会代表自己认为发挥得比较好的一方发言。是的，夏莉？"

仍然是刚才的橘发女生，"那要是几位老师都认为同一方比较好怎么办？"

"每一方都会有至少一位老师作为代表，也就是说，如果前两位老师都认为同一方比较好，那么剩下的那位老师将别无选择必须代表另一方发言。"接着，鲁路修又补充道："女士优先，我会让米蕾老师和妮娜助理在我前面发言。"

"哦，饶了我吧，"然而米蕾只是莞尔，"你知道我最讨厌做选择。"

"我可以理解为'惧怕承担责任者的逃避心理'吗？"

"难说，你不如理解为'完美主义者的非正常心理'。"

底下的人都笑了，气氛一下子轻松了下来，包括刚才还因不知能否争取到喜欢的老师和自己相同立场而有些焦虑的夏莉，甚至一开始因为鲁路修不太友善的态度而显得有些拘谨的卡莲，都为这两个心理学系大受欢迎的年轻老师一来一往的调侃而缓和了情绪，看样子是时候开始这场辩论了，所有的人都这么想着，除了枢木朱雀。

他想自己大概是唯一的那个永远没有做好准备的人。

得知今天这场研修会的主题后，他先是从网上茫然无措地收集了一些资料，然而不知道是网路信息太过混杂，还是他自己本身思绪就不整顿，一番搜索下来，除了得知在"布国同性恋婚姻合法化"问题上，支持方和反对方争得头破血流，甚至一度挑起暴力冲突外，印象最深刻的竟然是走到哪里被普及到哪里的同性情侣卫生安全常识…朱雀觉得自己的世界观有些被颠覆了，同性恋者…难道不应该是一个人数稀少、行动隐秘的团体吗？居然从什么时候开始，同性恋团体已经成为了规模和声势仅次于女权主义运动的第二大维权运动的发起者了！

于是整整两天朱雀都在这种三观收到冲击的震荡中回不过神来，而前一天晚上鲁路修发短信问他加入哪一方阵营时，他几乎想也没想就发了一个"反方"过去！当时朱雀心里想的是"这太荒唐了我是绝对不会支持的"，结果鲁路修也是干脆利索地回了一个"好，那么多看一下我给反方列的书单吧。"朱雀回头上网一查，这才发现所谓的"反方"反的不是同性恋，而是把同性恋视作病态心理的观点，换言之，自己莫名奇妙地站在了支持同性恋的一方。

朱雀看了一眼坐在自己对面的卡莲，红发女子目光冰冷。去年在公共心理学课上好像也是这样，二人之间凡有交手，立场总是对立。然而这一次朱雀本可以跟她结成联盟的，一时大意，粗心把自己的真心给策反了。于是朱雀打定主意，只要可以装聋作哑，他是绝不会发言的。

"辩论会正式开始，首先请正方一辩致辞。"

站起来的是个蓝色头发，肤色略深的男生，他例举的是同性恋病理学的一些证据，似乎是因为第一个发言的缘故，男生的声音听起来有些底气不足，当他结束发言坐下时，朱雀看到同为正方辩手的卡莲微微皱起了眉头，似乎是有些不太满意一辩表现的样子。

"下面有请反方一辩发言。"

站起来的是刚刚提问的橘发女生—夏莉·福内特，大而有神的双眼，明媚秀丽的五官，玲珑有致的身材，她大概是许多男生的梦中情人那种类型吧。这样的女孩子，身边一定不缺男性追求者的，可令朱雀想不明白的是，为什么她要为同性恋站出来声援呢？

"对方一辩所说的全部都是事实，这我并不否认。"

非常舒缓的开场，然而谁都知道这样的铺陈酝酿的必然是一个极具针对性的转折，果不其然—

"但是请注意，我们探讨的是当下。对方一辩在援引例证时，是否注意过这些资料的时效性？"

这个问题一抛出来，对方脸色顿时有些难看，的确，就连朱雀这个门外汉也知道，同性恋去病化早在上个世纪就完成了，不然也不会有本世纪轰轰烈烈的同性恋婚姻合法化运动了。看来正方一辩是为自己挖了个坑啊。

简单指出一辩论据不再适用当下社会后，夏莉没有在这个显而易见的错误上过多纠缠，的确，有时揪住对方的失误不放不如由自己来主导整场辩论的节奏。她控制着幻灯片播放的节奏，一页一页地展示着精神疾病定义重构建历程以及与之比肩的同性恋无病化发展史，内容和朱雀手中资料所展示的大抵相同，只不过与女生的胸有成竹侃侃而谈相比，朱雀觉得就是让他照着资料念，他都未必能念出底气来。

没办法，因为这一切同他的认知相差太远了！

当年的同性恋婚姻写入宪法的时候，他还只是觉得这是立法机构为了强调是法平等的一种极端表现，藉着对少数群体的特殊关怀什么的宣传自由公正，兴许还是下一任大选的前期拉票手段。他甚至怀疑，要不是今天这场辩论会，恐怕他一辈子都会在"同性恋群体低调隐秘与世无争"的认知里渡过。

一晃眼，就在自己的身边，同性恋的支持者已经可以跟反对者同台竞技了！

…不如说，在某些程度，支持者已经比反对者的呼声更加有力了，朱雀听着夏莉的发言，不无郁闷地心想。

"…诚然，如今在世界的很多国家和地区，'同性恋'仍然被视为一种精神疾病，需要加以干预甚至纠正，但是我们应当以人类社会的整体认知水平为准，上个世纪70年代合众国卫生组织就将同性恋从疾病名单中去除了，并肯定同性恋是人类正常的性取向之一，理由非常简单：目前尚没有足够的科学研究证实改变性倾向的治疗有效。基于这个不争的事实，我们认为对同性恋进行精神治疗是没有必要，也没有意义的。"

致辞完毕，夏莉坐回原位，她不发言时的模样是那么温婉可人，令人难以想象刚才那段掷地有声的发言出自这个女孩子之口。

朱雀注意到夏莉坐下后朝鲁路修的方向投去了一个眼神，换来了鲁路修微微颔首的回应，少女脸上顿时浮现出了一丝与她之前发言时的严肃大相径庭的羞赧，而鲁路修低头在打分表上写了些什么，虽然表情基本没什么波动，朱雀还是看出了那人似乎对夏莉的表现很满意。

也不知道是哪根线搭错了，朱雀突然感到有股冲动，不想从头到尾当一个局外人，他也想表达一下自己的态度，毕竟也花了整整一天进行准备工作。但麻烦的是他如今的立场还没有完全扳过来，他的心还在正方，也就是认为同性恋需要治疗的那一边，这要是贸然开口，或许把自己隶属的阵营给卖了也说不定，于是他打算听听双方二辩的发挥再说。

正方一辩的发挥还有提升的空间，而二辩也吸取了教训，不再抓着几百年前的历史不放，而是针对当前社会同性恋者易存在的心理疾病乃至生理疾病进行了统计报告，那一组组惊人的数字似乎都在传递一个事实：无法为同性恋这个群体反映出的病态而开脱，而这也正是正方二辩的结论。朱雀听了觉得没什么问题，然而眼角余光瞄了一下卡莲，似乎还是皱着眉，朱雀有些不明就里了，到底什么样的陈述才能让她满意？

反方二辩是个男生，甫一站起就对正方得出结论的方式提出了质疑，说对方列举的疾病名单里有许多只是副现象，比如最为人瞩目的AIDS，只是由于不同的生理构造，而在同性之间传染率较高而已，不仅完全可以避免，而且也不能将诱因归结为同性恋倾向的存在。至于在同性恋群体中出现率较高的一些心理疾病，同样可以伴随其它亚健康状态存在，长期睡眠不足的人也会产生自杀的冲动，刚被女友甩了的单身汉也会出现反社会性倾向，因此单单根据这些正相关性，并不能断定同性恋本身就是一种精神疾病。

反方二辩坐下，夏莉向他比了一个"真棒"的手势，朱雀看到不远处妮娜助教点了点头，米蕾还是常年一副饶有兴致的表情，而鲁路修的目光却有些严肃，似乎并不为当前明显对反方有利的局势所动，而下一刻朱雀便明白了原因。

此时轮到了正方三辩，也就是这个屋子里，除了他以外唯一的一位本科生。

卡莲站了起来。

朱雀深吸了一口气，他记得和她正面对峙的感受，不错，没人会想和这个女强人硬碰硬的，似乎只要那人的气势一开，对方就不战自败了。

也许在场的许多人也都在校园生活中领教过这位布日混血女子的厉害，场面一时间有些凝窒，直到卡莲的声音打破这种沉寂：

"首先我要为我接下来对双方所有辩友的论断表示抱歉。"

毫不客气的开场，朱雀似乎明白了她为什么到目前为止一直抹不去脸上的不满神情。

"然而我不得不说，到目前为止，我们的全部讨论以及所有努力，都没有在主题的范围里进行。"

"同性恋是不是一种疾病，或者退一万步讲，是不是一种非常态心理，跟同性恋者是否需要心理辅导及治疗，并没有直接关系。"

这话一出，就连同为正方的队友也显得有些吃惊，更不用说反方这边，夏莉的背有些绷紧，和身边的男生低声交谈了几句，妮娜助教一动不动地盯着卡莲，而米蕾则是绽开了赞许意味明显的笑容。

原来如此。

朱雀也突然反应过来，之前一直体会到的似乎游离主旨开外的感觉是什么。

"举个例子，某个富商，在布国大选结束后，手中的股票赔了一千万的市值，导致自己濒临破产，他很郁闷，想去自杀，这个时候我们说他需要心理辅导，并不是因为他患了某种叫做'濒临破产'的疾病，也不是某种叫做'视钱如命'的疾病，事实上他至多处于一种情绪的亚健康状态，然而他是否有某种特定名称的疾病，跟他需不需要心理医生来开导，可以说一点关系都没有。"

"我常年奋斗在女权主义运动的前线，深知所谓的'少数'、'疾病'、'非常态'的定义只是一种社会构建，在同性恋是否属于疾病这个例子中，同性恋处于被定义的地位，心理学不该介入也无法介入。我们的教科书上就有这么一句话：'同性恋虽然对于某些人来说会与忧虑情绪相关联，但它并不是精神疾病，这种忧虑是由个人性取向与社会的反差引起的，比如歧视性的政策和偏执的态度等。'这种话可以让无关群众当成心灵鸡汤挂在嘴边，也可以做成海报挂在政府门口敦促他们制定对同性恋群体有利的政策，但是这种话从一个心理医生口中说出来是极其不负责任的，他的目标不是疏导整个社会，乃是疏导个人，就在他面前的、带着满腹内在的羞耻和困惑的来访者。"

红发女子稍作停顿，似乎是为了表现想让对手能够跟上的体贴，接着在所有人的注视下从容不迫地继续道：

"事实就摆在我们的面前，你可以将同性恋从精神疾病名单上去除，也可以促使立法机构通过同性恋婚姻合法化的提案，但你无法驱逐笼罩在许多同性恋内心上空的阴云，无法忽视同性恋者群体中频频出现的来自宗教文化、社会家庭等方面的苦恼，对自己的性倾向难以悦纳的不适感，乃至产生自暴自弃、自虐甚至自杀冲动等严重的心理问题。不要忘记，我们在这里讨论的是需不需要心理咨询师，而非是否需要律师或是政坛代言人。他是不是'病人'对我们来说无关紧要，重要的是他确实带着'病人的需求'而来，我认为反方辩友若要反驳，也应当从这一点上入手，否则一味纠缠于'疾病'、'病态'等定义，恐怕很难令人信服。"

说完，卡莲在一片静寂中坐下。

最先响起的竟然是某个人的掌声，循着声音的源头一看，是米蕾老师。其他人见状也只得纷纷跟上，不一会整个教室里就回荡起了此起彼伏的掌声。

朱雀木然地跟着他们鼓起掌来，偶然看到鲁路修，他也在鼓掌，然而眼底却是若有所思的神情。

难道卡莲的回答对他来说不够精彩吗？

确实，卡莲毕竟也是心理学的门外汉，一门公共心理学课并不能让她在专业知识提至能够与在场各位研究生等同的水平。然而刚才洋洋洒洒一席话，却是巧妙地扬长避短，直接从"主题"的辩论至高点入手，一下子使对手之前所有积累下的优势，至少从当前的形势上来看全部化为了乌有。

接下来的自由辩论部分，反方便非常地受制，似乎卡莲精准地预见到了其准备过程的薄弱环节，那句"同性恋者确实带着病人的需要而来"成为了正方的一根定海神针，让反方许多本来非常具有说服力的关键论据，都显得于整场辩论不痛不痒起来。

这时朱雀也向旁边的学生了解到了，与卡莲同队的正方另外两位辩手都是PhD学生，而反方的PhD学生只有夏莉一位，因此只需卡莲这一番将对反方有利的局势扭转过来，另外两位储备相当的PhD学生就不会再给反方任何可乘之机。

辩论进行到了尾声阶段，已经看出夏莉凭借一人之力和对面两个PhD学长斗智已有些力不从心的鲁路修，出声宣布辩论到此结束。

正如一开始介绍过的一样，三位评分者各自选择自己认为表现较好的一方进行总结性评价，有了鲁路修的"女士优先"，以及米蕾的"选择困难"，妮娜助教第一个站起来公布她的立场。而她似乎也没过多地犹豫，直接站在了反方这一边，夏莉和另外几个同组辩手都松了一口气，静静地听完妮娜的总结，看样子她认为反方论据的来源更加广泛，筛取也更加系统化，可以说在辩论的技巧性上棋差一着，但是更加符合心理学系学者的理想表现。

接下来米蕾的立场就比较关键了，如果她也支持反方的话，那么鲁路修将别无选择代表正方发言。而米蕾笑意盈盈的开口多少有点不出所料，她比较欣赏正方的针对性，和主题的契合度更佳，特别是后半段的自由辩论环节的游刃有余更能体现平时的积淀。这番评价也算是颇为客观，和大多数人内心的感觉基本相同。

于是，此时此刻，全班的注意力都集中到了鲁路修的身上。

而朱雀察觉到了，从刚才宣布辩论结束后，鲁路修就一直看着笔记，像是在凝神思考什么，又像是纯粹放空自己的心绪。这时的他已经抬起了头，比起另外两位老师总揽全局式的评价，鲁路修一开口，竟然抛出了一个让在座所有人有点反应不过来的问题：

"休妲菲尔特同学，你的一个论点，在这场辩论中起到了至关重要的作用，可以说是逆转了整个局势也不为过。然而就我个人而言，对你提出的这个论点存有疑问，不知道你可否为我解惑。"

众人心里都咯噔一下，谁都知道，虽说只是一个问题，但是选择向哪一方提问，也一定程度上代表了本人的观点倾向，因此所有人都屏息等待着目睹接下来的发展。

而在这些人当中，朱雀是最为凝神的一个。

"请讲。"卡莲不卑不亢地目视着鲁路修。

"根据我的记录来看，你并没有在你的致辞中展示相关的数据，同时我也了解到你并没有心理咨询师的工作背景，那么我请问，你的这句：'同性恋者确实带着病人的需要而来，'究竟是如何得出的？"

这个问题一问，在全场辩论中一直表现地无往而不胜的卡莲，竟然有一时间的语塞，不过她很快就回过神来，调整了一下心态，尽量用镇定自若的语气回答道："这是我根据观察身边的人得出的结论。"

"休妲菲尔特同学，'我身边的人'并不是有效的观察样本。"

鲁路修继续发问道，那语气并不像一个鼓励学生思考自己哪里出了纰漏的体贴长者，包括朱雀在内的在场所有人都察觉到了，兰佩洛基老师此时的态度相当强硬，然而谁也不清楚原因为何，只能静观事态的继续发展。

只见卡莲的脸上有几丝不太自然的红晕，她轻咳了几声，然而还是以惊人的速度回复到那种试图支配语境的女强人状态，再次开口已经完全不见先前的动摇：

"我认为兰佩洛基老师要质疑这个结论，不如用相反立场的数据来说明问题。"

"比如？"鲁路修轻轻摆弄着手中的笔杆，他那漂亮的紫罗兰色眼睛微微有些眯起来了，熟悉这个神情的人，比如夏莉、米蕾还有朱雀，纷纷意识到那是一种危险的信号，不同的是，绝大多数人认为是卡莲要有麻烦了，唯独朱雀例外，他隐隐约约察觉到了另外一丝危险的预感，具体是哪个方面，他讲不上来，但是后背顿生一股凉意，让他瞬间有些如坐针毡。

"其实兰佩洛基老师再清楚不过了，心理咨询师对于患者的隐私保护是非常看重的，所以想统计'来访者中身为同性恋而生活丝毫不受影响'的数量应该是没什么可行性的。不过既然我的观察样本并不可靠，自然也就不能要求老师有高质量样本，不过临时样本多少还是能说明一些问题的。"

"兰佩洛基老师，身为心理咨询师这几年里，你有没有遇到过这样的案例：来访者非常自信，非常潇洒，非常无所顾虑地向你开诚布公：'我是一个同性恋者，我喜欢的是和我性别一样的人，我并不以此为耻，并且我也很乐意向你分享这一点'？"

全场哗然，妮娜助教最先忍不住要有发作，米蕾轻碰了她一下示意她忍耐，夏莉已经有些气得面色发红，身边的男生向她低语了几句，像是在进行安慰。就连正方的几个男生似乎也有点听不下去了，他们不约而同都埋下了头，似乎有点不敢直视此时舞台正中央的二人—卡莲和鲁路修。

一片混乱中，朱雀竟然感觉自己的心跳越来越快，刚才那种奇异的危险预感也越发的强烈，仿佛下一秒就会攫取住自己的心脏，逼迫他停止跳动一般。

半晌的沉默后，人们看到鲁路修的嘴唇动了动。

那张嘴有多么厉害，凡是上过鲁路修的课的人，都心领神会，可以在三个回合内让气势汹汹的对方立刻败下阵来，粗略算来，卡莲也和他过了两招了。

也就是说，接下来兰佩洛基老师，要使出杀手锏了。

万众瞩目中，所有人都清清楚楚地听到了从鲁路修口中说出的每一个字，每一个停顿，甚至每一处音调的变化。

…

…

…

"怎样？"一片鸦雀无声之中，丝毫不觉自己方才发言惊世骇俗的鲁路修，朝目瞪口呆的卡莲绽开一个有些过于耀眼的笑容，"这个临时样本，你还满意吗？"

就在那一刻，朱雀觉得自己的世界有什么裂开了。

清清楚楚，明明白白，甚至不容一丝含糊的奢望。

没错，他刚刚听到鲁路修说的是—

"我是一个同性恋者。"

"我喜欢的是和我性别一样的人。"

"我并不以此为耻，并且我也很乐意向你分享这一点。"


	7. Chapter 7

七

国际生公寓里，单人房间的床上，朱雀仰面朝天躺在那里，不会有哪个词比"茫然"更适合于形容他此时脸上的表情。

"我是一个同性恋者。"

"我喜欢的是和我性别一样的人。"

像是思考能力和行动能力同时被剥夺一样，朱雀一动不动地躺着，任这几句话一遍又一遍地在大脑里面回响，似乎只要重复播放的次数多了，这几句话对他的魔力就能不再起效一般。

手机铃声响了不下十次，朱雀只有第一次看了一眼来电号码，一个朋友打来的。不知是高兴还是失望，后面的几次朱雀都不去理会了，专心致志而又精神涣散地继续盯着天花板，虽然那里没什么好看的，虽然朱雀已经看了整整一天了，虽然临近期末有大堆大堆的事情要做，然而朱雀只是这么了无生气地躺在那里，任那句话及其造成的余震在脑海里反复颠簸，把尚能够称得上完整的思维片段冲得七零八落。

突然蹦出来的一个念头，让朱雀一个打挺从床上跳了起来，连鞋子也顾不上穿，径直跑进了浴室里。

扭开水龙头，接了几把凉水拍在自己脸上，朱雀抬起头看向镜子，里面有一个惶然失措的年轻人，既不是那个在篮球场上意气风发的王牌前锋，也不是在建筑工地上神采飞扬的实习工程师。他的手犹豫了片刻，随即向下解开了几枚扣子，露出了结实的胸膛，他看着镜面映照出来的那具身体半晌，便将灯啪的一声关掉了，整个浴室陷入了一篇黑暗。

在伸手不见五指的漆黑中，朱雀听见自己的心跳，兴许是由于面部肌肉被冷水刺激过的原因，他感觉自己的血管收紧，使里面流通的血液慢下了循环的进度，心脏跳动得声音在一片静寂中变得清晰可察。

就在这样与心跳声作伴了片刻，那天的回忆开始一点一点地浮现在脑海中—努力克制着不去想起的画面，内心深处某一个地方拒绝承认其真实性的存在，在几番无济于事对的逃避过后，渐渐展现了一种强大的不可抗力。

那场辩论结束之后，朱雀没有按照自己计划那样的一结束就立马离开，而是继续坐在那个教室里，任其他研究生一个接着一个地从身边走过，他们也沉浸在方才兰佩洛基老师的大胆言论里久久不能回神，不过还是在互相交谈中恢复了言语能力。朱雀记得当时有一个女生竟然哭了出来，并不是夏莉，夏莉是那个近身安抚她情绪的人。米蕾老师和妮娜助理都不见了踪影，而让朱雀觉得好笑的是，他在努力说服自己不去寻找那个人的身影，然而那人的存在还是占据了他注意力的舞台中心。

鲁路修将资料收拾好，神态自若地离开，仿佛刚才道出的爆炸性言论不过是晚餐吃什么这样无关紧要的信息。而鲁路修从他的身边经过的时候，那熟悉的体香再不是什么令人愉快的存在，朱雀感到一瞬的窒息，十指收紧将书页扯出皱褶。

放开了可怜的书本，朱雀从椅子上站起，一个直觉让他跟在鲁路修后面，叫嚣着向他提问，甚至说是质问也不为过，朱雀不清楚自己想要的是什么答案，更离谱的是他连自己想问的是什么都不知道，只是这样跟着鲁路修，对方没有察觉，在一个角落转弯后，那人停下了脚步。

"米蕾老师，不是说好去办公室等我的吗？"

朱雀背靠在墙角的另一侧，聆听着二人的对话。

"哇，兰佩洛基老师，刚才的出柜不是挺大胆的吗，怎么一下子又变得有所顾忌一样？"

米蕾调笑的声音在朱雀耳朵里嗡嗡作响。"出柜"，没错，那就是同性恋者披露自己性取向的行为。连米蕾老师都这么自然地接受了，可见她早就已经知道这个事实了。

真是可笑啊，朱雀在心底里嗤笑了自己一声，刚刚居然妄想或许这只是鲁路修编造出来用以击败卡莲的策略什么的—简直是无稽之谈，有多少人会拿自己的性取向开玩笑呢？

"和顾忌没有关系，"鲁路修开口，声音仍然是该死的平稳，"我有些资料需要拿给你看，回头我让夏莉扫描之后发给你吧。"

"说到夏莉，你在这次辩论之前跟她通过气了吗？"

"什么意思？"

"还装糊涂！你可别告诉我你是当场心血来潮打算出柜的，这场辩论怎么看，怎么像'有所预谋'吧？"

朱雀心里一惊，脑袋多偏了一点角度想要完整捕捉他们接下来的话。

"是又怎么样？"不理会米蕾语气里的打诨，鲁路修坦然地回答。

"不怎么样，只是为夏莉感到心疼，"米蕾笑笑，"她从知道你的性取向之前就喜欢着你了，现在居然成为了你发表出柜宣言的助手。"

"请替我向她转达我的歉意，"与方才的冷感不同，鲁路修这回的语调低沉了些许，"我也有单恋的对象，我知道那种求而不得的痛苦。"

"好啦好啦兰佩洛基老师，夏莉早就看出你的'痴情'来了，不然你以为她这次定着对方PhD学长的压力帮你洗脑是怎么回事？"

洗脑…朱雀咀嚼着这个词语，即便迟钝如他，脑海里也有一个对于真相的猜测渐渐浮上了水面，然而这不是一个愉快的猜测，甚至让他的心越来越凉，直到米蕾的下一句话让它直接堕入冰窟。

"但愿那位纯情的枢木同学，多少能够领会一点你的苦心。"

朱雀睁大了眼睛。

所有晦暗不明的猜测就从此刻明晰了起来。

他背靠着墙粘在那里，僵直的身体，却酝酿着一股想要发疯一般肆意奔跑的势能，青色的火苗在身体里的某处被点着，舔舐着自己的理智，让朱雀错过了接下来非常关键的几句对话—

"不过我要是你的话，做到这一步就收网了，我不明白，你为什么还要坚持举办下星期的讲座？效果可能会和今天的成就抵消哦？"

"全在于他自己的选择，"鲁路修回答米蕾的问题，眼神却看向远处，"我不想把他逼得太紧，这样直到最后，他发现自己还有两条路可走。"

"那你自己呢？可能全盘皆输也说不定哦？"

"我从一开始手里就是死局了，"鲁路修的声音里听不出是喜是悲，"我没想过全身而退，只要目的达到了就好。"

"所谓的'结果至上'吗？还真像你的风格。"米蕾一副多年知心好友的口吻。

而这句被终于回过神来的朱雀听到了，他却悲哀地发现，相比这些知道"内幕"的人来说，自己对于鲁路修，可以说是一无所知。

米蕾在对话结束后就走掉了，鲁路修则回头从另外一个方向离开，当他经过那个墙角时，靠在那里的朱雀一下子映入眼帘。

鲁路修的呼吸一下子急促了起来，片刻之后却恢复了一贯的镇定。

"还没离开吗，朱雀？"

朱雀摇摇头，转过来望着鲁路修，绿色的眼瞳里传递着自己已经知道了一切的信息。

"老师希望我离开吗？"

口气非常的生硬，鲁路修借此得以确认他听到了自己和米蕾方才的对话。在他开口说什么之前，朱雀向他近身一步，散发着一种不同于以往的阳光开朗、而是有些森冷的气场，然而鲁路修并没有在这种压力下退却，他静静地平视着自己的学生，直到对方说出今天和自己的第一句对话。

"老师，枢木朱雀这个案例对你来说，太简单了对不对？"

一开口就是这样不留余地的提问，任何试图周旋的回答就这样胎死腹中，于是鲁路修也不加掩饰地道出实话。

"可以这么说吧，目前为止，你的反应都在我的预测之内。"

然而实话实说有时反而会演变成激怒对方的导火索，特别是对于现在已经近乎失去理智的朱雀来说，鲁路修那本来动听的声音此刻听起来尤为刺耳。

"是啊，经验丰富的兰佩洛基老师，对自己的治疗手段是何等的自信！"

那语气已经不是在正常地对话了，朱雀感到自己许久积蓄的怒气就在这一刻倾泻而出，"把一个因为和前女友分手而对异性失去感觉的病人，变成一个转而对同性产生感觉的'健康人'，这就是兰佩洛基老师的治疗方案吗？"

"你需要发泄，"鲁路修站定身体，然而拳头在朱雀看不见的角落里微微收紧，"治疗的第一步必须在患者身心得到放松后才开始进行，而之前的你一直处在一种紧绷的状态下，所以…"

"所以您就有了借口，大大方方地把我变成…变成和您一样的…"像是卡在了什么难以启齿的词眼上，朱雀摇了摇头，略过那句评判，松绿色的眼睛早已看不出平时的友善，而是带着一种仿佛被欺骗和戏弄后的愠怒，竟让鲁路修有些丧失与之直视的勇气。

"那次在老师家里的…行为…是您计划好的吗？"

"是的。"深吸一口气，鲁路修如实回答。

"从那个时候开始，老师就已经喜欢我了么？"

忍住微微泛上来的眩晕，鲁路修继续给出肯定的回答，"是的。"

接连两个猜测得到了认证，朱雀只觉得一切都变得那么可笑，包括之前也有所自觉的、一度变得古怪的自己。

"所以，您是抱着喜欢男人的心情，邀请我接受您所说的'治疗'的？"

不是抱着"喜欢男人"的心情，是"喜欢你"的心情，鲁路修在心底无声地反驳道，然而表面上仍然一言不发，默许了朱雀说是质问也不为过的猜测。

朱雀此时脸上的神情，是愤怒、震惊和受伤的混合体，他知道自己刚才的发问有多么不留情面，但是他再也无法忍耐下去了，一刻也无法忍耐了。

鲁路修是他的老师，是他的长辈，是他的治疗者，学识和阅历远远在自己之上。自己的一举一动就像是被暴露在实验室的观察镜下，任由鲁路修的诱导。想到这一点，朱雀觉得满腔怒火逐渐被一种毛骨悚然的寒意代替。他后退了几步，再次开口语气已经仿若陌生晚辈的疏离与客气。

"对不起，兰佩洛基老师，研修小组的学分，我想我拿不到了。"

"谢谢您一直以来的关照，我…以后大概不会再有跟老师见面的机会了吧。"

说完这句话，没等鲁路修做出任何表态，朱雀便转过身去，拔腿跑开了。

还真像是…

躲避瘟疫一般的反应呢。

鲁路修苦笑着，也希望能像那样潇洒地离开，可是他在原地伫立了好久，直到夜晚的黑暗与寒意涌上，他还是动弹不得，仿佛被朱雀方才的发言夺取了行动能力。

没有人看到，讲台上一向睥睨万物的兰佩洛基老师，最终在无人的走廊里，因为终于抵挡不住身体的颤抖，无助地蹲下身来，捂住自己的嘴。


	8. Chapter 8

八

两个星期后，朱雀再次出现在土木工程课堂上时，他的好哥们立刻停止了彼此之间的嬉笑怒骂，一个个瞪大了眼睛，跟看见死人复活似的瞅着他。

"噢…嗨…"朱雀挠挠后脑勺，有气无力地打了声招呼。

一群男生先是面面相觑几秒钟，随即就跟提前说好了似的，一同冲了上去用坚硬的人墙把朱雀挤在中间，后者发出一声让全班侧目而视的惨叫—

"呜啊—你们干嘛！"

"你还好意思说，"讲话的是基诺，既和朱雀是同班同学，也一起作为校篮球队的队员，关系可以说是众多人里面最好的一个，"不来上课，不接电话，也不回短信，我们还以为你被格曼校队的死对头下毒抛尸了呢！"

人群发出一声哄笑，朱雀觉得自己一头本来就算不上齐整的头发被他们弄得像个鸡窝。突然，他感觉到比自己高一个头的基诺靠得有点近，手臂直接架到了自己脖子上，本应该对这种身体接触再熟悉不过的朱雀，此时却浑身上下一个激灵，赶紧伸手一把将金发男子推开，遭到如此对待的男生有些莫名其妙地看着他。

其他人也察觉出了朱雀的不对头，还以为是他受了某种打击还没回过神来，有些悻悻然地散开了。脱离了众人"魔爪"的朱雀一个人走到角落里的座位，那里坐着一个长发披肩的女生，旁边是空位，朱雀还没开口问这里有人吗，那女生已经看到了他，娟秀的脸上飞起一朵红云，连忙用书挡住自己的脸，并把身子往前靠了靠腾出空间来，暗示朱雀可以坐在她的里面。

朱雀看着眼前的一幕，他的心里还是那个结，此时就像滚雪球一样，越滚越大，越滚越快。

是啊，他收到过不计其数的女生写来的情书，队员们都因为这个假装生他的气，说是他一个，基诺一个，把啦啦队里所有女生的眼光都吸引到了自己身上，让他们这些人连拣剩下的份都没有。朱雀当时听了只是笑笑，他没对自己的男性魅力太多在意，因为他一直是那种—只要有一位固定的伴侣眼里就完全装不下其余任何人的，用基诺的话来说就是"一棵树上吊死"的这类人。

他对自己的女朋友，向来是百般呵护关怀备至，特别是他的前女友尤菲米娅，因为两人在大学时期认识，朱雀甚至想到了毕业后两人的婚事。这就是为什么，他一度无法理解自己如此倾尽全部的付出，换来的只是女友毫不留情的掉头离开。

后来他终于想开了，即使是表面上再齐心和睦的情侣，内心都有着自己固守不能退让的原则性观念。尤菲米娅的出身和教养非一般的女子能够相提并论，亲眼看见自己的男友对着AV里面其她女人的裸体自慰，这在别的女生看来或许没什么，然而对尤菲来说，却是一件无法原谅的事情。

她无法原谅，而他，亦无法放下。

他到处收集资料，意图证明自己行为的正当性，虽然证据可喜，但这番挣扎多少都有了欲盖弥彰的成分在里面。前期，因为在心里不断给自己暗示，想着兴许某一天，自己努力收集到的证据，能够辗转流传到那早已远离自己身边的前女友的耳朵里，因此即使遭到身边人的恶意揣测，朱雀仍然凭着信念坚持了下来。可慢慢到了后来，舆论的热度过去，他回顾自己所做的一切，越发觉得这些行为简直是说不出的愚蠢—一个人若试图为自己洗白，动机上本就显得可疑，再加上无论他怎样做到尽量客观，由于话题的敏感性，总是免不了触犯到某些群体，比如以卡莲为代表的女权主义者。

总而言之，一句评价就是—他太自不量力了，妄图以一个学生的身份改变舆论，更何况隐秘在自己内心深处的真正目的，也不过是在道德的至高点上扳回一局，从而让舆论环境对于他为自己看AV这件事进行的辩护更加有利而已。

还真是…自私而可笑的行径啊…

朱雀用手拂上自己的双眼，什么也看不到，那个人的身影就从一片漆黑中，纵使百般压制，依旧坚忍不拔地曝于中央。

鲁路修·兰佩洛基。

身为教师的他一直都觉得自己这些小打小闹的挣扎可笑不已吧，所以起初那人接近自己时，朱雀的内心是惊喜的，没想到那个平日在课堂上那么不苟言笑的老师，生活中竟然有那么可爱的一面，令他忍不住就想去了解，就想去亲近。

后来那场意料之外的"治疗"，发生得太过突然，令朱雀一时有些不知所措，仿佛整个人渐渐不再听从自己意志的调遣，而是被一根看不见的线控制住一般，一步一步走向他人为自己设计好的深渊。

后来的辩论会事件让他知道幕后的使者就是深受自己喜爱的兰佩洛基老师，触怒之下，毫不客气的断交言辞，从他这个罔顾师生尊卑立场的"受害者"口中说出，竟成了两人半个月以来最后一次正面交流，将在此之前的所有温存，所有美好，尽数勾勒上了一笔不愉快的暗淡色彩。

再一次…朱雀苦笑，他又成为一段本来可以很健康的关系破裂后的受害者。这一回，他该去哪里寻求"治疗"呢？

时至今日，朱雀自己都意识到了，他是一个不断尝试为自己寻求逃离当下困境方法的人，表面看上去行动力很强，永远奔走在路上，但是因为常常选错了方向，而把自己逼至新的困境里。这种错误一而再再而三的犯，朱雀也学聪明了一点，懂得为失败总结经验教训了，他的问题就出在—

太过于依赖与他人的关系了。

于是为了不再陷入新一段前途未卜的人际关系里，朱雀经过一番深思熟虑，这次特意选了一种能够保持和他人安全距离的方式，让有限的交流仅仅围绕着需要克服的问题上展开，而不越进他的私人生活半步。

朱雀记得自己曾在校园健康中心的墙上看到在线心理咨询的网站，于是他在上面注册了一个用户，弹出用户名称的输入界面时，他犹豫了片刻，接着键入了一个不会让人直接和自己的日文名"スザク"建立联系的、但是听起来稍微有些相似的化名"苏萨"。

这个心理咨询网站会根据用户的需要来进行心理顾问匹配。朱雀在一堆选项中找到了LGBT，勾选了旁边的方框，然后按下提交。

几分钟过去后，提示有心理咨询师建立联络。朱雀打开了那人的信息资料页，在林林总总的学历和资历中间，捕捉到了那个关键的"Gay"，他顿时有些紧张起来，人总是最容易觉察出自己的同类，有没有这种可能，两人没聊几句话，那人就看出了自己的取向来？

这种犹豫颇有一番讳疾忌医的意思，察觉到这一点的朱雀自嘲地笑笑，还是点选了"同意"建立匹配，两人的对话开始了。

…

…

…

打出最后一行"我会尽力尝试面对自己真实的内心感觉"后，朱雀有些精疲力竭地关掉了网页，躺到床上，梳理着刚才了解到的关于自己的一切。

那个咨询师上来就向他表示祝贺，可以说是第一时间将这个令人难以接受的事实摆在了自己的面前—

并没有什么"性取向被改变"这一说。

他若是同性恋，从一开始就是了；反之，如果不是，那么在任何情况下都不会露出对应的倾向。

这段时间来，他沮丧，他郁闷，他作茧自缚，他尝试回避与那人有关的一切，都不过是潜意识里启动的一种防御机制，因为处于异性关系中则不会收到外界的异样眼光，因为异性关系中的枢木朱雀更符合自己理想主义的期待，因为异性关系中的他借着对女友的关怀和付出，能够用这种履行男人责任获得的成就感弥补欲望上的难以满足。

朱雀翻了个身，这样的自我曝露让他如芒在背，但是思绪一旦开了阀门，就如浩浩荡荡不可遏制的江水一般奔腾涌流，让他毫无抵抗之力，只得任其冲刷，冲刷掉自己本来就脆弱的防御工事。

他和不只一名女性发生过关系，但用心理咨询师的话来说，这并不代表什么，只要是性功能正常的男人都可以在一场性事中从头做到尾，重要的是他是否在这些关系中得到过满足。

现在他终于能够正视这个答案了—

没有，从来没有过。

朱雀回想起自己最早的那一段男女关系，当时自己还未成年，很多事实分辨不清，如今很多问题了然在胸，他终于明白了那种表面上的满足为什么会带来深层次的空虚。

体能上的天赋异禀，让他在床上能够轻松地让女性攀上满足的高峰，然后自己因为这种满足了对方的事实而感到满足，进而一切违和都被掩盖，一切端倪均被压制。

他让自己百分之两百地投入到异性关系中去，拿对未来婚姻和子嗣的幻想来麻痹自己，为了挽回女友即便做让很多旁观者嗤之以鼻的举动也在所不辞，这一切都不过是为了粉饰太平而已。

他对女人的感觉里，只有责任，只有承担，只有与修道士泯灭自我收获的道德快感别无二致的付出牺牲。

—而女人或许都是贪婪的动物吧，她们并不能满足于只获得这些，所以她们一个接着一个从自己身边离开，而AV的事情只是一个导火索，却足以牵制住自己一部分本应放在寻求真相上的注意力。

他对女人的感觉里，没有激情，没有欲望，没有火苗一般顷刻间就可以卷噬全部理智的本能觉醒。

—而这些正是他对鲁路修产生的所有感觉中，一直被他拒绝承认甚至妄图扼杀的部分。


	9. Chapter 9

九

半个月以来的第一次回归课堂，朱雀听得是心不在焉，思绪总在杂七杂八的事情上逗留，以致被藤堂点名回答问题时，不仅反应慢了半拍，答案也是不在点上。众目睽睽之下，以往表现一向出类拔萃的朱雀，已经有些难堪，藤堂也不好再多说什么，只是自行给了参考答案，并看似无意地提了几句快到期末了，若功课有跟不上的地方可以随时来向他请教。朱雀浑浑噩噩地听着，才察觉到又一个学期就快过去了。

他这副惘然样子，藤堂可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，而他的好哥们基诺则无法做到不闻不问。下课铃声刚响，基诺就从座位上一跃而起，走到朱雀跟前，高大的身影竟是挡住了教室天花板中央的吸顶灯，朱雀感到一片阴影投下，愣愣朝上看去，只见基诺一副刚打快攻被人盖火锅的愤懑，于他这个向来乐天阳光的性格倒是新奇。

"…有什么事吗？"

"你问我有什么事？"基诺见旁边有不知情的女生在，不太好发作，只是压低声音，语调有着耐人寻味的曲折，"我看是你遇上什么事了吧，自从上次你看AV的事暴露给尤菲米娅被她甩了之后，还没见你垂头丧气成这个样子。"

基诺人是不错，只是偏偏哪壶不开提哪壶，朱雀被他的提问弄得无话可说，再度垂下头，只当没有听见。被如此刻意地无视，基诺倒也不恼，他是个爱替哥们操心的事，这回又开始寻思起来：

"话说看AV这种事，最糟糕的就是被女朋友抓到，你既然已经有了这么悲惨的遭遇，应该早就对旁人的眼光免疫了，更何况最近舆论形势大有利于你，可是借着这个机会向尤菲米娅提出复合被拒了？"

"你说什么？"朱雀抬起头来，不解地问。

"难道没有？"基诺摸摸下巴，"看来还在等待最佳时机啊，这样倒是也对。"

最佳时机？有利形势？？提出复合？？？越来越搞不懂基诺在说什么，朱雀向基诺定定地投去疑惑的眼神，那人反倒惊奇了：

"怎么，别告诉我你不知道啊。"

"知道什么？"

基诺换上了一副难以置信的样子，伸手在朱雀脑门上敲了敲，被那人面色不善地把手打到一边，却也顾不上计较，"枢木前锋，我看你前阵子是去山里隐居了吧，这么大的事情，全校闹得沸沸扬扬，你居然毫不知情？"

"什么事情？"朱雀心里一个咯噔，不好的预感立刻涌上心头。

"就是那位和你亲近得不得了的兰佩洛基老师。"

听见这个名字，猜测得到印证的朱雀脸色立刻沉了下来，基诺没有察觉端倪，仍是继续讲述着校园各处津津乐道的新闻：

"前天有个什么叫做心理学与教育政策的高峰论坛，你家那位兰佩洛基老师，语惊四座，一石激起千层浪啊。"

朱雀突然攥紧了手指，第一个浮上脑海的竟是那天的辩论会结尾，鲁路修令人心惊肉跳的坦白。

难不成…这回也是…

"一言难尽，"基诺看朱雀当真一无所知的样子，也无心从头讲起，"你回去上论坛看一下好了，那个视频已经被转载疯了，各种各样的大标题，好的有'百年余毒得到肃清，性解放的号角吹响'，坏的有'名校研究人员的堕落，道德净土的旷古危机'，简直是唯恐天下不乱。哎，我倒觉得兰佩洛基老师讲得都挺实在的，不知道为什么会惹来这么多的人身攻击。"

朱雀听得心里一惊一跳的，鲁路修怎么了？受到了什么攻击？为什么会受到攻击？他疑惑着，担心着，在教室所有的人都已经离开后，他用手机浏览器打开许久不上的校园论坛，几番登录的尝试提示密码错误，他才想起来基诺说到系统消息提示最近校园网有被黑客入侵过的迹象，于是基诺修改了密码。

学校论坛账号注册需要申请版主审核，过程好不麻烦，于是朱雀和基诺两人共用一个账号，名字署的是朱雀，平时在线多的却是基诺。朱雀在短信里翻找基诺发过来的新密码，输了进去。刷新了页面，还没到视频专版，就看到论坛首页版头有着一张令他目瞪口呆的图片。

画面中间是站在讲台上的鲁路修，他穿着和那天辩论会出场时一样的蓝白竖条制服，介乎正式与随意之间，他的神情看不出来有异，只是他身后的幻灯片里正在展示的那张图片，令人看了心惊胆战。

那是一张放大的男女拥抱交缠的图片，尽管关键部位被文字巧妙地遮住了，但还是大胆赤裸到足以让人联想到低俗场景的地步。

朱雀的手指头在播放键上犹豫了半晌，终究还是点了下去。

他知道鲁路修从来都有能力让自己的世界天翻地覆，也知道自己对此毫无抵抗之力。

视频播放流畅，画质清晰，音效极佳，许久未见的兰佩洛基老师，此刻就像真的站在自己眼前一样，朱雀盯着屏幕愣了一会，直到那人开口，久违的好听音色竟让朱雀怀念万分。

"在开始今天的讲座之前，我要对台下藏身于众多真正为了满足学术兴趣和好奇心的观众之间的、虎视眈眈的女权主义者和道德卫士们说一句："

和他的声线一样令人怀念的，是兰佩洛基老师独一无二的讲话语气：

"如果你们不是抱着平常心而来，恐怕今天的内容不会让你们感到愉快。"

他的语气，不似高龄智者那般低沉悠长，也不似政治家那样咄咄逼人，而是仿佛只要一开口，对手就先输了三分颜色，后面的落败似乎已在这一刻注定。

"我今天的发言，还要从一位声名狼藉的历史人物开始讲起。"

"前神圣布列塔尼亚帝国的第99代皇帝，也是从末数第二位皇帝，人称'恶逆皇帝'的鲁路修·Vi·布列塔尼亚，关于此人的记载，史书中疑云颇多，我虽然碰巧和他共用同一个名字，却也不能比历史学家讲出更多关于他的奇闻轶事来—虽然我怀疑史书最多只反映了一半的真相，并且捏造了剩下的一半。"

下面传来部分观众的笑声，善意的成分居多。

"然而尽管我对帝王的史传颇为生疏，关于一件事，我恐怕比在座的诸位历史学家多了那么一点点发言权，也是由于我本人心理学研究专长的缘故。"

"在鲁路修·Vi·布列塔尼亚通过的所有荒诞不经的法律条例中，绝大多数都在他被Zero刺杀、第100代皇帝即位后废除了。然而在诸多引人非议的政治经济军事条令中间，有这么一条教育方针，看似与世无争，却无辜遭受波及，一并遭到废黜。虽然近几十年来，心理学史专家一直试图为其正名，然而'恶逆皇帝'的名号似乎足以让所有出于他的决策统统染上洗不去的污点，令这些学者的努力付诸东流。我今天有备而来，却也不过是拾前人的牙慧而已。"

"鲁路修·Vi·布列塔尼亚，前神圣布列塔尼亚帝国唯一的一位，最早的一位也是最后的一位童贞皇帝，他在男女之事上的经验，比起他在玩弄权术上的经验，可以说是连十分之一都不足。"

"但就是这样一位在短暂的一生里未能将任何一位女性占为己有的童贞皇帝，却成了现代性教育解放的第一人，尽管这个事实已经被他其它堂而皇之的恶行所掩盖，我们所看到的历史却清清楚楚地提供了这么一个证据：鲁路修·Vi·布列塔尼亚是第一个支持性教育者使用人类的生殖器官图片来上课的皇帝。"

底下已经开始有人窃窃私语，鲁路修这时将幻灯片切到了一组动物图片上。

"这组素材取自前神圣布列塔尼亚帝国的第98代皇帝—查尔斯·Di·布列塔尼亚即位期间的性教育课堂。与毫无亲身性经验却在性问题上非常大胆的第99代皇帝截然相反，他那子嗣逾百的父亲，却只是让学校的性教育者用青蛙和鲱鱼的图片来解释性知识，并期待班上的同学能够以此举一反三，进而在自己的性生活中用到这些。查尔斯是典型的社会达尔文主义者，他的本族自傲情结路人皆知，然而这么做，显然是过分高估了布列塔尼亚民族的智商。"

幻灯片此时切到了一组精子进入子宫，同卵细胞结合成受精卵的图片，坐席区似乎有人已经无法忍受，站起身离开了，走时还刻意将沉重的木门关得砰砰作响。鲁路修对此似乎并不在意。

"自然，极少部分人有这样的天赋，不需要直白的解释便可无师自通，例如方才这些离开的人。"

底下传来一阵哄笑，有几个早已坐如针毡，正酝酿着离席的人，听了这句话，也只好硬着头皮再次坐下。镜头给了林林总总的人特写，有人饶有兴味，面露微笑，有人眉头紧锁，阴云密布，与这些生动表情形成对比的则是鲁路修的波澜不惊，仿佛没有什么能够阻止他继续表态。

然而朱雀不明白鲁路修究竟想要说什么，以他对鲁路修的了解，援引历史不过是铺垫而已，后面必定有着更加惊人的论调。一思及此，朱雀有些紧张，又有些期待。

"然而，对于绝大多数人而言，一张受精过程示意图，在真正的性体验中，根本派不上用场。他们需要的是更加直言不讳的知识，例如这部摄于第98代皇帝即位期间，却一直被禁止播出的，关于人类性发育的影片。"话音刚落，画面切换，"以及大家此时看到的，斯堪的纳维亚的秘密实验室内，关于人类一万次性高潮的记录数据，也是早就收集在案，却始终不得以见天日。"

鲁路修一张一张地切换着幻灯片，直到足以引出他的结论："因此，恶逆皇帝短暂的即位时期里，虽然对关于自己的负面评论一直采取高压政策，却意外地给予了前人无法想象的性谈论自由。有趣的是，尽管鲁路修·Vi·布列塔尼亚自己是反暴政力量的革命对象，而他推行的性教育政策，却掀起了一场名副其实的'性革命'，许多性议题开始酝酿和出现，并且在皇帝遇刺事件后一直持续下去。"

观众席上议论纷纷，近年来史学界掀起了一场为恶虐皇帝所做的部分举动正名的思潮，然而从性教育发展史的角度着手，却是大胆新奇，鲜有耳闻。

"同时，反对性革命的声势也随之越来越大。由于新合众国的成立，停战协议的签订，保守分子又有了充足的发言权。宗教和文化保守主义开始试图用政治倾向来染指学校的性教育，认为公开谈性会摧毁人们的价值观，甚至用了'国家内部的道德腐败'这样耸人听闻的字眼。"

"仅仅是一个成年人每周甚至每日都要面对的生理问题，因为发挥得当便可以吸引更多宗教人士的选票，就这样被政客们紧咬住不放。恶逆皇帝本人也因此被反对者们妖魔化，声称他在公众视野看不到的地方淫乱无度，才如此鼓励人们公开谈论性行为。直到新上台的政府宣布在部分州率先禁止学校性教育，这场性革命在布列塔尼亚合众国可以说是以总体性失败告终。"

"在这第一批率先中止性教育的州里，就有我们今天所在的这个地方，潘多拉贡。性革命在首都的偃旗息鼓，让整个布列塔尼亚合众国失去了性教育先驱的地位，并且这种落后的面貌持续至今。"

这时，下面有人举手了，鲁路修点头示意他可以提问。

"请问您所说的'落后'究竟是什么意思？据我所知，当初艾滋病和其它性病的世界性爆发，是依赖于布列塔尼亚国领先的医疗水平才得以控制。"

"问得很好，"鲁路修点点头，跳过几张幻灯片，直接切到后面的一张数据图，布列塔尼亚国和后面跟着的数字并列位于表格首行。

"说到'落后'，自然是有对比才能有先后之分。我们来看世界的其它地区—早在2040年，捷克就把性教育列为了必修课；德国的儿童从七岁开始学习青春期和性行为相关的课程；而卢森堡的学童从六岁就开始接受基本性教育。我们再回到布列塔尼亚，你说的有一点不错，二十五年前的艾滋病大规模感染确实是布列塔尼亚国带头遏制的，然而这与医疗水平没有关系，直到今日，依旧没有任何医疗手段能够有效治疗已经感染艾滋病毒的患者。事实上，目前已知的唯一有效控制艾滋病传播的手段，就是在性生活中采取正确的预防措施。当年因艾滋病迅速爆发而组织大规模的游行示威，迫使布列塔尼亚时任政府不得不松口，允许医疗工作者挨家挨户发送避孕套样装和使用小册子，这才是艾滋病得以控制的根本原因。如今其它国家早已将性教育列为了早教必备事项之一，而布列塔尼亚却在性教育问题上止步不前，于是造就了每年都位居世界发达国家之首的艾滋病感染率，这并不是一项令人骄傲的桂冠。"

"不知道我的回答是否令你满意。"鲁路修解释完，看向刚才发问的听众，那个人点了点头，于是鲁路修正打算继续他的演讲，坐席上的另外一个人没举手便直接站了起来—

"我认为，兰佩洛基老师为这些现象找错了原因。归根结底，这些难以启齿的病症，是人们不够洁身自爱造成的。而禁欲才是年轻人唯一能够确保预防性病的办法，政府应当多反对婚前性行为和婚后出轨行为，提倡婚前伴侣的安全健康检查，而不是像您说的那样，从反面下功夫，给人们灌输一些不负责任的性观念。"

说话的人一身教士打扮，当他发完言后，以他为中心就坐的一小片人鼓起了掌，大有一种"听到现在终于有像话的言论登场"的振奋。鲁路修见那些人穿着像是宗教人士，心下便有了八九分了然。他在讲台踱起了步子，手中把玩着一小截没怎么派上用场的粉笔，眼神在观众席中游弋。

"这位先生，我想请问你一个问题。"

被回问的教士扬起下巴，并没有站起身，态度非常不礼貌，然而鲁路修毫不在意。

"你认为，已婚的伴侣二人，是否在性行为中没有采取预防措施的必要？"

那人皱了皱眉头，似乎不满于自己必须回答一个如此赤裸的问题，他吹胡子瞪眼地拖了将近半分钟才开口："如果婚前做好了充足的安全检查，是的。"

然而鲁路修笑了，那笑容在一些人眼里必然非常刺眼，"我没有在讨论'安全'的问题，我是在说，夫妻二人有没有使用避孕套的必要。"

教士被这个问题弄得脸色大变，愠怒不已，站起身来，"我拒绝回答这个问题。"

鲁路修却仿佛早就料到了对方会回避这个敏感问题，于是不紧不慢地说："其实无非就两种答案，是或者否。如果回答为是，那么，谁来教授他们使用避孕套？如果回答为否，双方都对避孕套的使用方法一无所知，不知道您所处的教会每年因为堕胎的现象费了多少心神呢？"

观众席已经开始议论纷纷，不少人为鲁路修这番机智的发问啧啧称赞，也有人神色紧张，表情严肃，一副如临大敌的样子。所有人都在等待刚刚发言的教士能够给出个合理的回应，那人在万众瞩目之下，虽然不情愿，还是只得勉强做出让步。

"确实有必要对已婚的夫妇进行性教育，但是这种教育，绝对不能出现在学校的课堂上。"

"哦？"鲁路修像是想到了什么有趣的事情，"那么对于单身主义者呢？对于那些在同性恋婚姻尚未合法化的州，同性恋者又怎么办呢？如果用婚姻来作为提供性教育的门槛，这些人就注定要在毫无准备的情况下进行性活动，后果您预想过吗？"

那教士一副被冒犯的样子，来不及深思熟虑，脱口而出道："拒绝神圣婚姻的人、与同性滥交的人，即使得了性病，也是他们应有的惩罚。"

此言一出，全场哗然，几个大学生模样的听众立刻愤怒地站了起来，为首的学生表示他们是LGBT维权团体的代表，要求教士收回刚才那番侵犯人权的说辞，并向他攻击的两个团体致歉，而教士对此置若罔闻。维权团体见此更加激愤，要求有歧视观念的人自觉离场。

鲁路修出声安抚了一下会场情绪，方才的笑容此时已经从他俊美的脸上消失，蓝紫色的漂亮眼睛微微地眯了起来。

这是要给对方致命一击的信号。

观众席上熟悉这一表情的人，心里不约而同地一震。

包括虽然没到现场，但是即使看着录播视频，心也为站在讲台上的那人一言一行所紧紧牵动的朱雀。

讲座正进行到白热化阶段，这时，刚刚一直在台下观察会场情况的妮娜助教，从讲台一侧小跑上去，在鲁路修耳边低声说了什么，对方点了点头，待妮娜原路返回自己的坐席，鲁路修退出了当前的幻灯片。

台下刚刚出言不逊的教士团队表情有些得意，认为兰佩洛基老师已经无力继续当前的话题。没想到鲁路修却另外打开了一个文档，里面是一些令观众不明所以的图表数字，只听鲁路修对刚才引起争议的教士说道：

"这位先生，我方才确认了出席人员资料，上面显示您是浸信会首都特区的主任牧师，请您确认这条信息是否有误。"

教士像是没有料到兰佩洛基老师尚未放弃还击，一时有点惊讶，不过很快就恢复了高高在上的自如，他神色傲慢地点了点头，潜台词不言而喻：是又怎么样？既然已经知道了我的来头不小，你一个小小的大学讲师又能兴起什么风浪？

然而鲁路修只是粲然一笑，"阁下所在的教会，在宣传禁欲教育上一向走在最前线，七年前那场全潘多拉贡范围的'守贞运动'，不知道是否是由阁下带领进行的？"

守贞运动，全首都潘多拉贡甚至整个布列塔尼亚合众国的人都有所耳闻，这是一场由特区浸信会发起的道德运动，要求全城的青少年，不论男女，均戴上由教会颁放的守贞戒，并在教堂的十字架前对天父宣誓，称自己将在结婚之前维护贞洁，直到和自己"命中注定的伴侣"结合。这一令整个国家的保守分子和宗教人士倍感欢欣鼓舞，而被进步人士和开明的教育者们成为"一场灾难"的守贞运动，被兰佩洛基老师在此处提及，究竟是何用意？

无论怎样，守贞运动当时的效果可谓立竿见影，整个国家的青年都在教会和政府的鼓励下，赶到首都潘多拉贡参加宣誓集会，当时那段誓约文字可谓家喻户晓：

"Believing that true love waits, I make a commitment to God, myself, my family, my friends, my future mate, and my future children to a lifetime of purity including sexual abstinence from this day until the day I enter a biblical marriage relationship."

"本着真爱值得等待的信念，我愿意对上帝、我自己、我的家庭、我的异性朋友、我未来的伴侣，及我未来的子女，立下誓约：保持我的贞洁，克制欲念，直到我进入圣经准允的婚姻关系那天为止。"

而这段煞有其事的宣言此时就出现在了幻灯片荧幕上，当时参与草拟过程的主任牧师显然对此非常自豪，甚至有点得意忘形，忽略了鲁路修在此处展示这份资料可能对自己不利。教士大大方方地站了起来，像是在公布一样不得了的成就一般，"是的，我们的目标是将布列塔尼亚国从堕落的道德文化中拯救出来，并且教育新一代的年轻人学会控制自己，并认真地对待感情。并且我们也确实做到了—根据几处集会场所的统计，当时共有三百多万的年轻人参与到这场运动中，虽然只占青少年人的十分之一，但是只要想到这场运动捍卫了三百多万起未来的婚姻的神圣性，我们有理由相信，守贞运动是值得推行下去的。"

教士甫一结束发言，随他一起来的宗教人士又心照不宣地鼓起了掌，鲁路修正要说什么，却不得不等待漫长的鼓掌声结束，台下已经有不少观众向他们投去了厌烦的目光，包括正在用手机观看视频的朱雀，若不是担心错过鲁路修接下来的发言，朱雀真想动动手指快进过去不看这些人的嘴脸。

鼓掌声没完没了，像是要给台上的鲁路修以绝对的难堪，而鲁路修望着坐区，忽然像是想起什么一般，控制不住地笑了出声，这一笑，宗教团体都有些讶异，鼓掌声自然而然停了下来，只听鲁路修开口道：

"实不相瞒，七年前的那场守贞运动，我参加了，也戴了两三年的守贞戒。"

观众席中发出一阵不低的惊呼，宗教团体闻言则更是得意，而进步人士则感到费解，并寄希望于兰佩洛基老师这一句话只是欲擒故纵。

而鲁路修果然没有令他们失望，他低下头，有些不合时宜地把玩着自己修长的手指，像是将在场诸多学者、宗教人士以及上层社会人员置于不顾一般，有些戏谑地开口：

"本着'真爱值得等待'的信念，我在教堂宣誓完毕，戴上了神父给我的那枚守贞戒，回到了我就读的学校。"

"也许是巧合，也许是注定，就在那天，我宣誓守贞的那天，我遇到了自己的真爱。"

全场噤声。

而朱雀闻言手猛地一抖，险些把手机摔到地上。

七年前，鲁路修说他在七年前遇到了自己的真爱。

他跟鲁路修是在自己上大学后才认识的，最早见面也不过是在去年，也就是说…

这个人不是自己。

朱雀突然觉得有一种莫名奇妙的情绪包裹上自己，让他有些气短，不得不暂停了视频，望向窗外，让那种剧烈的情绪有所沉淀，他才能好好看清自己被蒙蔽的心，发现那里回荡的感觉是—

失落。

没错，是失落。

朱雀已经没法回避自己对鲁路修的感觉了，而他之所以有这份承认的勇气，很大一个原因，是因为鲁路修一直以来主动的态度，让他有了些许底气。而鲁路修跟米蕾老师的对话，更是暗示了他对自己的感情。

朱雀还记得自己当时那个语气不善的质问："所以，您是抱着喜欢男人的心情，邀请我接受您所说的'治疗'的？"

当时的他，被具有冲击性的真相激起了满腔怒火，没有耐心等待鲁路修给出确定性的答复，就自顾自地中止了对话。现在回想起来，朱雀懊悔不已，如果能当面听到鲁路修说"喜欢自己"，他会不会少了很多患得患失的顾虑？他会不会仍旧沉溺在"对方凭借年长和资历丰富玩弄自己"的思维怪圈里不能自拔？他还会不会因为得知鲁路修的初恋不是自己而产生剧烈的动摇？

这种问题一旦开了头就迅速演变成一团乱麻，朱雀决定等看完视频再继续纠结。

视频正好暂停在鲁路修一个垂下眼帘的镜头，画面中的他神色温柔，唇边依稀可见几抹笑意，朱雀看了心砰砰直跳，然而一想到鲁路修这副柔情似水的模样是回忆起了其他人，他内心的阴暗情绪又开始膨胀，不得已赶紧点了播放键，视频的进度条再次走了起来—

鲁路修抬头看向刚才还是一脸春风得意的教士团，神情从柔和重新变回众人熟识的锋芒。

"自从我遇到了那个人后，守贞戒在我的手指上开始变得沉重起来，终于有一天，我不得不将它摘了下来，要问我为什么—因为戴着它自慰是件很不方便的事。"

这话就像往人群里丢进了一个定时炸弹，不少人登时笑了出来，有几个甚至带头鼓起了掌，掌声噼噼啪啪，犹如星火燎原，不一会就演变成全场范围的鼓掌示意，这回可不再是为了给台上的发言人难堪，恰恰相反，观众们的眼睛里充满了赞许之意。

而在观看这一幕的朱雀，虽然也为鲁路修机智的讽刺发笑，然而这笑意仍然带了一份兴许只有自己能够体会到的酸涩—

鲁路修…曾经也想着别的人自慰吗？

他清楚地记得，鲁路修自慰时的样子，从里到外都散发着甜美诱人的气息。而那种状态下的鲁路修，脑海里竟然是另外一个人的身影，一想到这点，朱雀就觉得五脏六腑被人捶打一般的难受。

稍微缓过神来，朱雀继续将注意力集中在视频上。

这场讲座，对他而言，可以说是比那起辩论会还要漫长的存在了。

与表现出激赏的众人形成鲜明对比的，则是气压骤低的宗教人士坐区，有些已然是面红耳赤，气得发抖，少数几个镇定的，皱着眉头，交头接耳，商量如何应对，最终还是那个引起事端的牧师重新站起，情绪已经是气急败坏，讲话已经全然不见方才的淡定自若：

"我们认为，像兰佩洛基老师这样不知检点的行为，玷污了守贞运动的神圣意义，要作为失败的个案从这场运动的结果中清除出去。"

这般撇清后果、不负责任的说辞，正中鲁路修的下怀，他轻按两下遥控键，幻灯片回到刚才那组意味不明的数据上。

"诚如阁下所言，像我这样破坏宣誓的人应当算是失败者，不过有一点说错了，那就是失败者并不是'个案'。就在今年的三月份，我采用匿名填写调查问卷的方式，统计了在这场运动中失败案例的数量，结果是惊人的—在接受调查的一百多万名参与过守贞运动的年轻人中，有四分之三的人在婚前发生了性行为。"

荧幕上的数字，此时含义清晰了起来，最上面一行赫然写着"是"，对应74.5%的样本比例，紧随其后第二行的是"不便回答"，占将近百分之二十，最后一行才是"否"，对应的比重数字少得可怜。

"那么，请回答我的问题，"鲁路修将目光投向那些脸色难看的人，熟悉他风格的人知道他这是要收网了。"这些青少年们，在没有任何准备的情况下，进行了大量的不安全性行为，而守贞运动后的每一年，感染艾滋和未婚怀孕的人数都在增加。牧师先生，您所侍奉的神是全知全能的神，您说，当祂看到这一结果会不会喜悦呢？"

已经没有还手的余地了，刚刚坐下的主任牧师，满头虚汗，神色委顿，瞪视着讲台上的那人半晌，却什么也说不上来，只能做出一个等同于丢盔弃甲的行为—愤然离席，拂袖而去，跟随他一同离开的还有所有牧师装束的人，从台上看下去，听众数量竟是少了四分之一。

鲁路修等到那些人退场，重新切回了之前的幻灯片，继续他的演讲。

"由于缺乏正确的性教育手段，青少年们只能改靠看成人片来填补知识需求。可以说，成人片已经变成了性教育的主要来源。男生平均在十一岁开始看成人片，而网络的普及更是加快了这些成人片的传播，一个学生告诉我他用来自慰的手已经从右手变成左手，因为右手要拿鼠标。"

观众席上又传来阵阵笑声，只有朱雀在手机前面红了大半张脸，庆幸自己不在现场—没错，鲁路修用来举例的学生就是自己。不过虽然是这么不光彩的例子，像是从那人口中听到自己有关的事情便足以令他受到鼓舞一般，朱雀一边骂自己不争气，一边继续看兰佩洛基老师以他熟悉的风格"讲课"，这部分内容同朱雀所了解的部分已经渐渐接轨了。

"然而，成人片中所展示的性爱同一般的性爱是不同的。成人片是幻想，是迷思，而缺乏判断能力的孩子们，看到的却是大量会对性伴侣造成身体伤害的动作，还有各种语言侮辱和肢体攻击。这种性暴力的信息会间接影响到他们在现实性行为中的表现，虽然影响的效果因人而异。"

"然而，由于性教育已经演变成了政治博弈的牺牲品，离开了色情片能够传递的有限事实，我们的孩子将毫无准备地面对他们无法控制的性行为。"鲁路修平静地述说着，许多话他在去年给本科生上的通识课程中讲过，而如今却是带了更多笃定的判断在里面。

"因为真实的性比虚拟的性更重要，所以即使为了能够在实际的性行为中满足自己的伴侣，避免意外的发生，多数人不得不靠娱乐产品收集些许事实资讯，从充斥着不切实际的成人幻想的色情片里，有意无意地扑捉自己能够用得上的细节。而政府、教会对此却不闻不问，一方面罔顾青少年有这方面的知识需求，另一方面却把'禁欲'的旗帜高高扬起，回报他们的就是每年居高不下的性病感染和流产手术数量。"

鲁路修将控制幻灯片的遥控器放在讲台上，他的目光看向观众席，"在座的朋友们，如果你们真正了解什么是人类的性，你们就会知道如今青年人一代身处在怎样的水深火热中，传统的道德观念绑架了他们满足本能需要的权利，甚至阻断了他们通过正常渠道获得知识的可能。如果你的家里有一个到了性意识觉醒年龄的孩子，而你既不打算为他的好奇心提供任何有效直观的信息，又把他所有的色情片影碟都拿去烧掉的话，那么你就要做好准备接受医院寄来的流产手术费用单，或是性病确诊书了。"

不少听众频频点头，有了前面的铺垫，这一结论是水到渠成，家长们也并没有觉得被冒犯，只是又有一个听众没举手示意便站了起来，鲁路修看过去，见那人一身浮夸的古典装束，暗自苦笑—从宗教人士到保守贵族，他的敌人真是"赶不尽杀不绝"啊。

"请问兰佩洛基老师，您是否同意，教师应该在教室里教学生自慰，给我们的孩子看色情片，甚至性教育者本人脱得一丝不挂来上生物课？"

这人来势汹汹，只要智商正常便能听出来意不善。鲁路修略一斟酌，语调平静地开口，似乎全然不觉被冒犯：

"你所描述的场景，正是二十年前道德卫士用来攻讦性教育工作者们的说辞。如今我只能说，就算你所言变成了事实，也比本来应当传授真正知识的教育者们站在三尺讲台上，用性威胁来恐吓我们的孩子—一旦发生婚前性行为，就要做好带给自己和伴侣死亡的准备—要强上不知多少倍。"

那人闻言一噎，竟是不知道怎样挑衅下去，只好悻悻然坐了下去。这时候，非常靠后的坐席上有人举手了，鲁路修看清那人的长相，面上竟是微微浮现出了些许惊讶，然而镜头是在讲台附近安置的，那人实在太远，朱雀倒回去好几遍都没能看清那人是谁，只是隐约看出身形十分高大，发色较浅，而那人开口说话的声音也很低沉有力：

"直到现在为止，我都能够体会兰佩洛基老师的良苦用心。但是您是否有考虑过，归根结底，推动性解放事业的力量，不在教育者的手中，而在掌权者和把持文化大权和舆论走向的上层人士手中。兰佩洛基老师今天的发言，虽然所说的都是事实，但是句句针对，不留余地。政客和宗教家们是否会就此松口，还是枪打出头鸟，结果显而易见。不知兰佩洛基老师是否做好相应的觉悟？"

这一番谈论，包含几分深思熟虑，不像是出自一个随随便便来参加讲座凑个热闹的观众之口。而鲁路修也从刚才看到那人的片刻失神中迅速恢复了过来，语气肯定地给出了符合他一贯作风的回答：

"只有抱有被射杀的觉悟，才有资格开枪。假如我的立场会因结果而动摇，那么我今天就不会站在这里。"

他说这话的时候，几分桀骜，几分自信，更多的是一种知晓结局的义无反顾。

提问的那人点了点头，坐回位子上。观众席上向鲁路修投来的目光已经包含了不少敬意，然而下一秒却被惊讶所取代，因为他们看见—

鲁路修的脸上绽放出了整晚最明艳夺目的笑意。

他带着这份令人移不开视线的笑容说：

"我们饱受压迫，我可以每晚哭着睡着。"

"但我不会，我只会自慰。"


	10. Chapter 10

十

视频的进度条走完后，画面重归一片漆黑，朱雀盯着空无一物的手机屏幕，竟是好一会才回过神来。

他默默地按下锁屏键，将手机放回自己的衣兜，然后站起身来，从教室的窗户望向外面，星月已经升上天空，一个小时左右的讲座，每分钟都传递了不少的信息量，他从黄昏看到了夜晚，如果站在台上的不是鲁路修，他一定已经处在昏昏欲睡的状态了吧。

然而他此刻非常清醒，甚至可以说处在情绪有些亢奋的状态，就好像讲座结尾处那几下重击，直接把他的某个开关砸开了—

这一幕是他曾经的梦想。

朱雀还记得自己四处收集资料，撰写文字稿，制作幻灯片的日子，虽然他的目标只是为了证明一个旁人看来格外可笑的结论—"看成人片无伤大雅"，但那时他是那样的心无旁骛、全神贯注，仿佛借着这样的努力，他就能同与自己失之交臂的前女友复合更近一步。

然而当通识课的报告以不错的结果落幕之后，他开始失去了奋斗的方向，说到底，驱动他行动的目的，也只引导他走到这一步而已。他也知道虽然自己的课堂报告在校园论坛上曾经维持了一段时间的热度，但更多的人看毕只是付之一笑罢了，时间足以剥夺人们对这个立场有些奇特的报告的新鲜感，而他也并没有任何下一阶段的行动留住人们的注意力。因为他做这些，不过是为了排遣一部分胸中萦绕不散的羞愧与失落罢了。虽然他也有隐约地幻想过，自己可以做得更好，更有说服力，更具影响力，然而因为那另外一层掺杂不纯的动机，他终是停下了脚步，不敢再往这个方向继续下去。

现在他终于见到了自己曾经期盼过的那种理想状态，就是兰佩洛基老师所展示的：运用自己丰富的知识和纯熟的辩才，成竹在胸地驳倒那些将自己的观念加给整个社会的道德伪君子。

想到这里，朱雀摇摇头，露出一个无奈的笑容—

然而，鲁路修太大胆了。

他的模样本来就美丽，从他的口中说出那种堪称自我曝光的话，恐怕会引起一部分人的遐想，另一部分人的非议。

而无论是哪一种，都令朱雀感到不安。

正当他心中升起无法遏制的"想要快点见到鲁路修"的情绪时，教室的门突然吱呀一声从外面打开了，朱雀一看，竟然是几个小时前就离开的基诺，对方也看见了自己，亦是一愣。

"你怎么还没走？"

"方圆几百里就这座楼的网速最快。"

"你在下载东西？"

朱雀不置可否地点点头，尽力掩藏起自己因为看完视频而有些魂不守舍的状态，"你回教室做什么？"

"东西忘了而已。"基诺说着，从他的座位桌子下方拿出一个黑盒子，像是光盘或录像带的包装，他将手里的东西朝朱雀扬了扬，嘿嘿一笑，"咱们的春天来了，你猜怎么着，我女朋友今天问起来我有没有看片儿的习惯。"

朱雀闻言一惊，"你怎么回答？"

"怎么回答，如实回答喽，你别小看女人，表面看上去再大大咧咧的女人，内心也跟个明镜似的，加上兰佩洛基老师前天那场轰动全校的讲座，这么说吧，最近流行'坦白从宽'，说谎是没前途的。"基诺评论道，心情不错的样子。

坦白…从宽？

朱雀用了几秒才反应过来—这就是基诺之前所说的"有利的形势"吗？

"你呀，也就是运气差点，没赶上'政策宽松'的时候被抓，不过亡羊补牢为时不晚，你女友就算是养在深闺，新闻总还是看的吧？"

"新闻？"朱雀不解。

"不是吧你？"基诺凑过去，观察朱雀的脸，"你最近已经往山顶洞人的生活方式发展了，社交软件不上，电视新闻也不看。"

"到底是什么新闻？"

"还能什么新闻，就是兰佩洛基老师的讲座啊。"基诺忍住给这个木头一样的队友一个爆栗的冲动，"什么'百年来最直言不讳的揭示'，电视台一定是被学校买通了，我看社交软件上还是各种负面言论占主流啊。"

朱雀一惊，连忙询问是什么样的负面言论，基诺回想了一下，"主要还是批评兰佩洛基老师不知羞耻，连自慰这种事情都可以当着众人的面承认。"他嗤笑了一声，"这些人谁还没打过手枪呢，依我看，肯定是找不出内容上的毛病，就只好从诋毁人格下手了。"

不知羞耻…

诋毁人格…

"虽然学生们都在帮兰佩洛基老师说话，但是发言权毕竟不在我们的手中啊。"基诺摸了摸下巴，语气里已经没了方才那份轻松愉快，"这场讲座的影响远远不止局限在校园里，文化部都有所行动了，说什么要在应聘大学教师岗位时加入道德考察环节，哈哈，好一个'道德考察环节'，目测第一个问题上来就是：'你自慰过吗？'猜猜看，要等到几年后大学教师岗位上空无一人？"

内心的不安终于应验了，朱雀默默攥紧了拳头。鲁路修这一番发言，可以说是戳中了不少人的痛楚，然而正如那个最后提问的观众所言，这些立场被驳的人不是政客致力于拉拢的对象，就是能够主导国家舆论走向的上层人士，他们会给鲁路修怎样的难堪？甚至说…像历史上投身性解放运动的教育者那样，受到来自多方的威胁？

那场讲座已经过去两天了，一想到这两天鲁路修将会面对怎样的遭遇，朱雀突然想狠狠给自己一拳—

自己这几天都在做什么？

—在一个人自怨自艾，在自己那早已没什么悬念的性取向问题上作茧自缚，在回避与外界的接触，在竭力从鲁路修的身边逃开。

而鲁路修在独自支撑着一场战斗，一场与权贵们为敌的艰难战斗。

朱雀再也不能迟疑下去了，他要见到鲁路修，就是今晚，就是现在。

经过了这么多天的思想斗争，唯一能够让他有拨云见日之感的结论就是：

他要告诉鲁路修，自己会同他站在一起。

虽然自己只是一个没什么能力的学生，虽然本人也是刚从不少陈旧的观念中走出，虽然还是由鲁路修帮自己冲破这些思想枷锁，虽然…有太多太多的"虽然"，然而这些无法抹消他想告诉鲁路修自己真实想法的心愿。

这么想着，朱雀不顾基诺在身后的呼喊，径直走出了教室，往心理系楼走去。

然而已经乘坐电梯到达了指定的楼层，电梯门向两边打开，朱雀才意识到一个问题：现在已经将近八点了，教工们早就下班了。从冲动中稍微冷静下来，朱雀决定碰碰运气，而令他惊讶的是鲁路修办公室内的灯真的还亮着。

朱雀在门口伫立半晌，就快要见到鲁路修了，内心一阵忐忑，夹杂着按捺不下的狂喜，昭示着数日来回避与对方见面的举动是多么无济于事，多么自欺欺人。

仿佛要从一再的自责中逃离，朱雀下定决心在门上叩了叩，几秒过去，里面传来一个自己熟悉的声音：

"请进。"

于是朱雀深吸一口气，打开门走了进去。

迎面而来的是鲁路修常用的香皂好闻的味道，他一定在办公室里待很久了，整个房间内都弥漫着那种令朱雀身心放松下来的气息，然而这并没有让他忘记自己此行的目的。

那人并没有回头，保持着背对来访者的姿势，正在伏案写着什么。

"抱歉，已经是下班时间了，如果没有紧急的事，请明天上午再来吧。"

礼貌地道出一句逐客令，手下仍在奋笔疾书。

朱雀没有出声，也没有挪动步子，见来人没有离开的意思，鲁路修叹了一口气，停下手中的笔，用手将一张纸对折，塞进一个牛皮纸信封里。

"那么，请说吧，您是来投诉我，还是来表示支持的？"

他在说这句话的时候，仍然没有回头。而朱雀听了心里却很不是滋味—这些天，他不得不应对很多登门找麻烦的人吗？甚至连个人时间都要牺牲出来，连将在工作时间以外来访的人赶走的底气都没有。

又是一阵沉默，鲁路修这头得不到回应，只当是自己猜错了来意，转口说：

"那么，您是来找我进行心理咨询的吗？"

依然是一片寂静，只听到鲁路修用胶条将信笺封好的声音。

然后他的动作一顿，似是想到了什么，他微微一笑，把信封放下。

"那么，你是朱雀吗？"

朱雀突然有些哽住，他点了点头，然而意识到这是个很愚蠢的动作—那人背对着自己，本来应该看不见的，然而他却仿佛能够感应到自己的承认，微笑着转过身来。

"好久不见了。"

明亮的灯光下，朱雀终于看到了那许久未见的面容，不是在屏幕上，也不是在记忆中，就这么真真切切地看见，隔着咫尺的距离，仿佛只要自己一伸手，就可以碰触到那人比起多日前最后一次见消瘦不少的面颊。

"嗯。"千言万语，还是这个几乎与沉默无异的开头，两人互相对望一会，还是鲁路修先打破了这种有些僵的气氛，"坐吧。"

然而朱雀只是摇了摇头，他的目光还在盯着鲁路修，那人见状，再次扬起了一个让朱雀的眼神更加移不开的笑容，"你这样看着我，会让我以为自己一觉醒来变成另外一个人的模样了。"

朱雀闻言一怔，有些不知该如何回答，脸上微微有些发热，像是为了掩饰自己的不知所措，朱雀照着的话坐了下来，目光从鲁路修的脸上移到他的书桌，上面有两摞信件。鲁路修察觉到了朱雀的目光所向，解释道：

"左边的是投诉信，右边的是声援信，我都拆开看了个大概，就把它们放回去归好类，有精力的时候应付一下投诉信，没心情的时候就听听支持我的声音。"

朱雀哑然，倒是鲁路修自嘲了一番，"不过这个原则马上就要被打破了，看看左边比右边高出多少，我需要有更多'有精力的时候'才能尽快地解决手头的这些。"

"兰佩洛基老师…"朱雀的心情非常复杂，终是开口了，然而却不知该如何说下去，安慰吗？他的老师不需要安慰，更何况是一个从头到尾都在局外的旁观者的安慰。打气吗？还是那个问题，在鲁路修处在舆论的风口浪尖时，他却龟缩在自己的壳里对外界不闻不问，现在又有什么立场来为老师打气？

觉察出了朱雀的矛盾心理，鲁路修仍然面带微笑，仿佛需要力量的不是他，而是他的学生。

"不说这些令人不愉快的，你最近怎么样？"

"我？"

"嗯。"似乎想到了什么，鲁路修的笑容淡去了些，语气里也带上了几分小心谨慎：

"你…你有联系你的前女友吗？"

朱雀身体一硬，向鲁路修投出疑惑不解的目光。然而鲁路修却把眼神移开了，看向别处，若有所思道：

"我收到几封有趣的信，是几个男大学生写来的，你猜他们说什么？"朱雀不语，于是鲁路修笑着自己给出了答案："他们说自己的女友关系比以前更好了，两性关系需要坦诚，而他们一直在等待这个能够对彼此坦诚的机会。"

"我在给他们的回信中写道：舆论环境如何变化，只是提供一个契机而已，归根结底，还是因为你们存了对彼此真诚的心。"

"有许多情侣，他们也在同彼此的相处中慢慢摸索，什么是令双方身心都感到愉悦而放松的伴侣模式，而成年人很少照顾到这些年轻人的需要，往往只是冷眼旁观他们摸爬滚打，不少走了弯路，成为悲剧的来源，这是我身为一个教育者不愿意看到的。"

朱雀静静地听着，不发一言，然而大脑却在运转着。他似乎已经猜到鲁路修这番话的含义了，也猜到鲁路修之前那番讲座的目的了，但是他感到自己的这个猜想太不可置信，太欠缺真实感—

"所以说，"鲁路修终于将目光收回，放在朱雀的身上，里面是温柔的笑意，"去试试看吧，这不是你一直等待的机会吗？"

"从我们在通识课上第一次见面开始，你就在寻求这个机会吧，因为这份感情值得你的投入，这段关系值得你去挽回，所以你做了很多在我这个老师眼里看来都相当了不起的工作。"

"但是我想，身为潘多拉贡最年轻的讲师之一，大概比你这个学生多点发言权。所以在你的课堂报告的基础上，我做了一点更有学术效力的整理，系统化地收集了更广泛的数据，文献来源都比较正式，统计算法也经过了严密的论证，至少从学术的角度不会被人找出瑕疵的。因此接下来的一段时间里，舆论环境应该是倾向于自由开放的，虽然不知道何时又会被反弹回去，但是这是来之不易的机会啊，朱雀。"

被叫到名字的男生此时已经完全怔住了，鲁路修看着那人传递着"难以置信"的神情，还想或许是自己的表述有些突兀，缺乏逻辑联系，他略一思考，低声道：

"朱雀，身为一个称得上年轻有为的大学讲师和心理咨询者，我常常对自己过分自信，这个弱点从一开始就纠缠着我，让我看不清一个最简单的事实—"

"你的治疗师不该是我，应该是那位你所期待的人际关系中的对象，我一再强行介入，只会让你的情况更加恶化。有的时候一个成功的治疗师，反而应当是淡出的角色，而非彰显。"

…

不，不对。

前面朱雀还只能是愣愣地听着，在自己的猜测得到的印证中被震撼得说不出话来，而现在他再也不能无所表示了！

他来的目的不是为了听鲁路修说这些撇清关系的话！

他不知道什么叫做一个"成功的治疗师"，如果身为一个"成功的治疗师"，可以让鲁路修在一段关系中不带私人感情地进退自如，那么所谓"成功的治疗师"是比这世界上任何一种职业都要可怕的对象。

"不，老师，不要在我已经做出决定的时候，说出这样的话。"

朱雀终于开口了，他一直在犹豫怎么开口，如今箭在弦上，倒是不得不发了。

虽然之前朱雀已经杞人忧天过，若是鲁路修对自己的在意，只是他对罗洛·兰佩洛基那样的"角色扮演"，目的只是为了将自己从萎靡的状态中带领出来，那么他宁愿自己一直深陷低谷，这样就有理由把鲁路修永远绑在自己身边了。

"我已经决定，做一个患者，做一个离不开你的患者。"

朱雀可以感到鲁路修在这句话的影响下惊讶不已，他是第一个对鲁路修提出这样无理要求的患者吗？如果是的话，他会感到很骄傲的。

"这段时间来，我思考了很多，不，说'思考'或许不太客观，准确的说，我一直处在震惊和惶恐交织的状态之中，因为之前一直以为自己是喜欢女人的，察觉到自己可能对老师抱有喜欢的心理，我突然不知道该怎么办才好了…我也知道同性恋不是病，只是…我从来没想过自己会有一天不喜欢女人了…明明几个月之前，我还在想什么时候组建一个家庭，什么时候和妻子要一个属于我们的孩子…然而有一天，突然有一个震耳欲聋的声音响起，告诉我这些都没有可能了…我…一时有些难以接受…所以控制不住自己，伤害了你…"

所有的顾虑都被打破，思绪像冲开闸门的洪水一样化成言语从朱雀的口中涌出，而站在激流中央的是鲁路修，是一向冷静自持的兰佩洛基老师，即使面对来势汹汹的斥责浪潮也不为所动的他，此刻却是在朱雀的这番语无伦次中感到头晕目眩。

"老师，我不知道我这种矛盾的心理是不是精神疾病，如果是的话，你来治好我吧…或者，治不好也没关系…反正我只要老师待在我身边就够了。我已经…离不开老师了。"

说完，朱雀给这段光从逻辑上看打分可以为零的话进行了一个力挽狂澜的收尾—趁着鲁路修还没回过神来的当口，褐发男生一个近身，将那人颀长瘦削的身躯拥进了自己的怀里。

自己心跳如鼓，不知道鲁路修是否能够听到；自己动作突然，不知道鲁路修是否心生抗拒。朱雀只知道这个拥抱让他长久以来一直空虚的内心一隅瞬间被填满，如果不是怀中的那人用了五分钟才做出回应，他有一种错觉可以将这个单方面的拥抱一直进行下去，直到—

鲁路修也伸手环住了朱雀，这个单方面发起的僭越举动，便升格成为了含情脉脉的彼此相拥。

然而他们两个，谁都无法相信自己不是在做梦。


	11. Chapter 11

十一

早上时间八点半，朱雀买好了两份培根煎蛋早餐卷，来到鲁路修的办公室门前，敲了敲门，得到许可之后走了进去，然而里面已经开始埋头工作的那人，抬头看见朱雀手里的两个有些被油打透的纸包，原本专注的神情一下子被厌恶取代—

"出去，不准在我的办公室里吃东西。"

不容置疑的命令式口吻令朱雀条件反射地转身就要出去，想到了什么，有些无奈地再次回头，"可、可是…老师你需要吃东西啊。"

鲁路修这次便连头也不抬，"我的房间通风不好，如果你不想拉低我这一天的效率，就在外面吃完再进来。"言毕停顿了一秒，补充道："去卫生间洗完手再进来。"

朱雀无话可说，只好按照鲁路修的吩咐，站在办公室的门外，可怜兮兮地面朝着紧闭的房门，自己一个人嚼着培根煎蛋卷，颇觉味同嚼蜡，尽管这是他特意早起绕到了一家声名远扬的烧烤店买的，按理说应当觉得美味无比才对。

果然，比起早饭吃的食物，还是一起吃饭的人最重要。

朱雀这么想着，咬面包的动作不由自主地停下来，嘴里还塞着食物，而嘴角像是故意捣乱似的，勾起了一个非常不方便送入食物的微笑弧度。

啊啊，是啊，他面前的这扇门背后，坐着鲁路修··兰佩洛基。

十天之前，这个人的身份无非是自己的老师，以及"名不正言不顺"的心理咨询师，而如今，他的身份又多了一层：

自己—枢木朱雀的恋人。

这个词一浮现在脑海里，朱雀就跟偷吃东西的小孩突然感受到家长抓来的手电筒光照一样，立刻窘迫得无所适从，有些心虚地来回打量着周围有没有人经过看到自己的模样，几秒后便察觉到自己的举动是多么莫名其妙，也只能故作淡定地轻咳一声，接着强迫自己转移注意力一般，抓紧把食物往自己嘴里送。等到自己真正淡定下来的时候，朱雀发现，自己已经把两份早餐卷都吃光了。

鲁路修的命令不敢不照着做，洗干净双手的枢木朱雀再次敲门进来的时候，屋内已经弥漫起了薄荷茶的香味，有提神醒脑的作用，朱雀闻了，心情为之一振，他脸上放松的神情被鲁路修看到了，年轻的讲师觉得有趣，一边继续在一张平摊的信纸上写着什么，一边略带打趣地笑着问，"你这几天心情很好？"

"诶？啊，是的。"

朱雀来不及想，承认的话就跑了出来，而接下来的话，饶是个性再天然无设防的他也不得不按压了下去，因为一旦说出来，实在太难为情了。只好在心里默默地想想：

因为可以每天看到鲁路修。

从早到晚，只要他想见鲁路修，随时都可以去他的办公室敲门进去，就连睡觉之前都可以名正言顺地跟对方通完电话，耳边回荡着那人好听的声音欣然入睡。

朱雀这几天甚至高兴得都有点恍惚了，这份快乐让他觉得太不可思议，明明还在三天之前，他还在是否要拒绝这样的快乐的牛角尖里，钻也不是，撤也不是。没想到告白后一切都变得豁然开朗，他不用再将那些让自己头快要炸裂的情感死死封在意识的舞台之外，而是顺其自然地接受了每一次的想念和思绪，并且知道这份心情也得到了对方的回应。

没错！这就是被人称为"恋爱"的心情！

如同久违了的艳阳天一般，让朱雀心里暖洋洋的，连基诺这个朱雀什么洋相都见过的铁哥们看了都惊奇了，对比前几个星期那萎靡不振、半死不活的样子，真可以用"凤凰涅磐"、"浴火重生"来形容，倒也同他"朱雀"的名字完美呼应。

然而这样的艳阳天不是没有阴云，鲁路修这几天，仍旧为了上次的演讲风波而不得安宁，这几日都忙着应付各路人马，朱雀每次上门找他的时候，总看着他有回不完的邮件，做不完的标注，一摞摞的信件，多了又少下去，少了又多起来。朱雀多次提出要帮鲁路修分担一部分，而年轻的讲师却以期末将近，大三的成绩非常重要不能怠慢为由拒绝了朱雀的帮助。朱雀本想坚持，然而前段时间由于状态低迷，功课落下不少是事实，也就不好再说什么。

再说和鲁路修告白后，朱雀接下来的这一个星期是怎么过的：

当天晚上，不用说了，彻夜失眠，回到自己的住所时还迷迷瞪瞪的，认不出来这是自己睡了三年的床铺，用了三年的电脑，坐了三年的椅子，只觉得一切都是虚幻的，且坐且踱步，就这么一直耗到了第二天早上，自己都不记得自己是怎么睡过去的。

第二天一醒来，回想起昨天晚上的事，朱雀整个人处在一种近乎癫狂的喜悦状态中，先是一个人在学校的操场上用一千米的速度跑了一万米马拉松，然后发现兴奋地状态没有半点平复，于是硬拉着找到格曼校篮球队的死敌约了一场野球，把平时战况五五开的对方打得落花流水，如同对战职业选手的业余玩家一般毫无还手之力，自然而然地被怀疑是服用了兴奋剂，硬要拉去医院做血液检查，一个中锋和一个大前锋一起架住他的胳膊，一个小前锋过去拖他的腰，朱雀这边还处在令自己的队友都不敢认领的狂热情绪中，基诺后来描述当时他看到的场景，朱雀整个人就像是随时都可能炸裂出四五道白光然后一溜烟升到天上的一根火箭炮。结果饶是三个铮铮铁骨的硬汉子也没能拉住这个反人类的"火箭炮"，让他一溜烟飞了。后面的事情朱雀自己记得了，似乎是回过神来已经来到了离约野球的地方车程半小时的潘多拉贡大学，心理学系教学楼第七层，讲师鲁路修·兰佩洛基的办公室门前，并且还敲了好几下门，直到里面一点动静都没有，朱雀才像终于捡回点神智似的，手机掏出来一看，提示今天是星期天。

第三天、第四天，终于能够平和一点了，去找了几次鲁路修，每次开门都见到对方在忙碌着。在两人之间还没有发生一系列复杂事情的上个学期，朱雀每次来鲁路修的办公室，对方总是有些闲情逸致，泡上一盏他喜欢的茶，两个人一起随便地聊聊天。那段时光虽然还是在蒙昧不明里，却也是颇为晴朗柔和的回忆，而现在虽然主观上该克服的都已经克服，然而却不是一个能够尽情享受新关系的时刻：他跟鲁路修都有着重要的事情去处理。而这也是朱雀近日以来和鲁路修的关系卡在一个尴尬的关节点上的原因，虽然已经跨过重要的"坦诚心意"线，然而一般恋人之间的特权，他们却还没有那个机会去行使。

比如—

嗯…

接吻？！

朱雀在没什么进展的第五天突然想到了这个问题，当时正在卫生间刮胡子，"好像还没有跟鲁路修接吻过"的想法就这么冒了出来，让他手一抖差点没把自己的下巴割出个大口子来，然而皮却结实地破了一层，还渗出了点血珠，朱雀手忙脚乱地拧开水龙头冲洗，上衣打湿一片，镜子里瞧去，黑眼圈顶着，下巴被挂出一道红痕，衣服往下淌着水，仿佛刚从雨中回来的落汤鸡似的，要多狼狈有多狼狈。朱雀就在想，就算是恋爱，他也算有经验的人了，为什么这次让自己仿佛整个人都脱胎换骨、置之死地而后生一样，脱下湿淋淋的上衣丢进洗衣机里，在镜子的倒影里又瞥到自己筋肉微隆、结实有力的褐色上肢，就联想到自己"补课"的时候看的那几个钙片，两个（甚至多个）男人跟狼豺虎豹似的纠缠在一起，啃噬、舔咬、翻覆、压制，恨不得把对方拆碎吞吃一般，突然就明白了，有些情感来得如同一条溪水，有些情感来得如同一场暴洪，也许没有哪种更好之说，但是他现在就站在激流的中央，他很庆幸自己没有选择在宁静的河床中知足常乐地栖息。

然而他这边在心中豪情万丈着，那边的鲁路修，这几日对他说的话，除了"落下的功课补上了吗"，就是"不用担心我，系里的老师们都会站在我的一边，我不是孤军奋战"，要么就是"你老这么跑过来，一呆呆好几个小时，我怎么专心工作？"或者类似今天早上那个"如果你不想拉低我这一天的效率，就在外面吃完再进来。"不得不说现实总是残酷的啊。

眼看着今天又没有能和鲁路修说上话的机会了，鲁路修只问了朱雀一句"心情不错？"，得到肯定的答复便再没有攀谈下去的意思，朱雀有些站也不是，坐也不是，本来他接下来没有课，他随身还带着书本，想着在这里自习，学累了抬头就能看到鲁路修漂亮的侧颜，也是一等论提神醒脑功效不输饮下薄荷茶的美事。然而令人为难的地方就在于，和自己喜欢的人独处一室，朱雀毕竟是年轻小伙子，开始还能学得进去，稍微走神了一点，瞄见鲁路修端起茶杯，浅色的薄唇轻轻一撅，喉结上下一动，茶杯放下之后唇上覆上一层淡淡的水光，我们的褐发青年立刻就心猿意马了，再低下头看自己书本上的字母，竟然是看了好久都不知道拼出的是什么单词来，单词拼出的句子又是什么意思。

这两天都是这样，他这边因为鲁路修而六神无主着，而鲁路修则是起身斟茶的时候总会看似不满地来一句："你老在这里，很影响我工作啊。看完这章就回去吧。"让朱雀顿时有一种心灰意冷的感觉，然而自己正灰溜溜地收拾背包准备走人之际，鲁路修又会勾起微笑注视着他，让他不由得产生了这样一个不知道算是自大还是自我安慰的念头：就是鲁路修看见自己也会产生自己看见他那样心悸的感觉，所以才不得不把自己赶走。

于是第二天，朱雀还是不撞南墙心不死地来了，进来第一眼看看鲁路修昨晚又熬夜没有，眼睛下面有没有黑眼圈，第二眼乖乖收下鲁路修或是嫌弃、或是冷淡的目光，如果选择硬着头皮留下，那么重复第二眼所看到的情景…直到实在呆不下去走人的时候，第三眼就看到鲁路修在对自己绽出暧昧不明的、令人看了挠心挠肺的笑容，如此循环，简直是人间修罗场。

他之前一边刮胡子的时候一边还想过什么来着？—接吻？

真不害臊啊你，朱雀一边把书塞进背包里面，一边在心里无情地嘲笑着自己。

仔细想想看，虽然那次告白后，自己忘情地冲上去抱住了鲁路修，而对方也回抱了自己，然而毕竟还没有当面回应过自己的感情，说不定那个回抱也只是鲁路修惯有的温柔。之前罗洛·兰佩洛基来访的时候，鲁路修也把手搭在了他的肩上，也许肢体接触对他来说是一件很自然的事情，也许一个曾经用冷酷言语将他的尊严砸碎的人是一个不值得他回头的人，再也许…

十天前发生的事情只是南柯一梦而已。

朱雀这边正沮丧着，表情全部被一旁的鲁路修看在眼里，压不住的笑意已经浮现在嘴边。

看着对方开门的动作都染上了一层灰败的情绪，仿佛走到哪里头上都悬着一朵随时下雨的乌云，鲁路修才轻咳一声，唤出男生的名字。朱雀回头，不知道自己为什么被叫住，却在目光移到鲁路修脸上时，几乎要被那抹微笑攫取了心神。

然而去掉"几乎"的，是鲁路修接下来的话：

"朱雀，明天是周六，你有什么安排吗？"

鲁路修说这话的时候手正把玩着金属笔的笔身，直到朱雀木然地摇了摇头，他便笑着放下手中的笔，看似无意地用刚才抚摸光滑笔翼的手指，解开了他洁白衣领最上面的一颗扣子，接下来是第二颗、第三颗，直到整个白皙的颈子、左边形状好看的锁骨从领口的遮挡下探出来，修长的手指动作停止了。

"明天晚上，来我家过夜吧。"

朱雀深深地呼出一口从刚在就憋在胸口里的气。

他知道的。

他知道这个大自己五岁的男人，就是有能力让自己的情绪忽晴忽雨，忽悲忽喜。

几句话，几个神情，几个动作，自己便心甘情愿地被他玩弄于股掌之中。

结果那天朱雀做什么都好像在机器人走程序一般，浑浑噩噩地来到鲁路修家，迷迷糊糊地和他一起吃了顿晚饭，恍恍惚惚地走进浴室，花洒喷下来一股水浇在头上这才清醒过来，这可不是发呆的时候，赶紧打起精神收拾，洗完之后穿上自己带来的睡衣，战战兢兢地敲开了鲁路修的卧室房门，然而里面的人刚刚应完门，朱雀就惊恐地发现，刚才的热水澡，也不知道是水温太高还是太低刺激所致，他现在…已经有点进入状态了。

这不是朱雀第一次来鲁路修的住所了，然而却是第一次走进鲁路修的主卧。屋内用具和摆设的风格一如本人一样简朴大方，中间摆着一张平整的双人床。此时鲁路修正倚着床头坐在上面，手中翻阅着一本读物，卡其色的浴袍微微敞开，距离上次朱雀一睹里面的春色已经过去好久了，如今他感到自己有些口干舌燥。

明明是和自己相同构造的，男人的身体。

鲁路修见朱雀从浴室走出来，把手上的书一合，朝他扬起一个主人式的笑容，"水温合适吗？"

朱雀心不在焉地点点头，注意力还在该如何继续遮掩自己的下体这个问题上。

鲁路修看着朱雀那副不知所措的样子，垂下了眼眸，却也没说什么，只是把合上的书放在床头柜上，扭暗了台灯的光。

朱雀觉得周围一暗，下意识看向鲁路修，不知道那人要做什么，然而只听那人温和地开口道：

"那么，好好休息吧，明天早上见。"

诶？

诶诶？？

诶诶诶？？？

朱雀觉得像是被一堆问号砸到了头上，让他有点不知所措，

所以说…什么都不做吗？

"怎么？你不想休息吗？"见鲁路修眼底含笑，明知故问，朱雀这才反应过来他那满是坏点子的老师又给自己下套了。

思及此，朱雀竟有点赌起气来，虽然身体处于兴奋状态，还是违心嘟囔了一声"想"，掀起被子就要把自己正在抗议的部位安安全全地藏进那层堡垒后面，这时一只光洁的手压在了上面，让朱雀没能如愿。

手的主人开口了："朱雀，你隐瞒事实了哦。"

鲁路修的笑容里多了几分狡黠，抬起胳膊，细白的手指点出端倪所在。

朱雀这才意识到鲁路修早就已经发现了—也难怪，自己的下身已经支起了一个只要视力正常就能看见的小帐篷，把睡裤顶起来一个尖尖的鼓包。朱雀顿时红了脸，说了声抱歉，转身想回到浴室处理紧急情况。

然而一只修长的手，立刻从后面搭上了他的肩膀，拦住了他的行动，朱雀身体一硬，紧接着感受到耳边有温热的吐息：

"你不用一个人解决的，我就在这里。"

这句话暗示的内容，只要是思维正常的年轻人就不会听不出来，感受到那股热度撤离，朱雀还是窘迫得不敢转过头面对鲁路修。只听见背后传来一阵低沉悦耳的笑声，知道那人是在笑自己表现稚嫩，朱雀不由懊恼，却仍然感到自己的心跳在那笑声中莫名加快了半拍。下身的"起义"迟迟得不到压制，朱雀感到自己像是被卡在欲望得不到释放的中途一样，这份焦躁终是令他忍不住转过身去，直面那令人心猿意马的笑颜。

"还是男人的位置，嗯？"

朱雀这会大脑本就处于迟钝状态，一时没反应过来鲁路修的问题是什么意思，直到那人笑着自己回答了自己的问题："知道了，你来做你习惯的男人吧。"

接下来的场景，令朱雀直接僵在了原地，身体也是，大脑亦是。

鲁路修先是重新扭亮了灯光，然后用手抓住浴袍的两侧将其完全褪去，露出大片雪白的胸腹，半裸的身体只着一条朱雀这辈子都忘不了的黑色细边短裤。在朱雀已经发直的眼光里，鲁路修稍微拱起腰肢，臀部悬空，然后从床头柜里取出一管药膏，挤出一点在手指上，接着将手指伸到了自己的后面，略微一用力，指尖刺进了那不能言说的部位，鲁路修的身体为之微微一颤。

从朱雀这个角度看不见他引入私处的手指，但能看得到进进出出的动作。朱雀觉得自己的下半身情况似乎更加糟糕了，他甚至不敢低头看一眼。

雪上加霜的是鲁路修脸上的神情。而朱雀亦已察觉到了这个事实，那就是只要兰佩洛基老师流露出某些"不像兰佩洛基老师"的神情，自己就毫无抵抗能力，只能任由鲁路修牵着自己的情绪，走向悬崖，或是走进火场。

就比如现在，鲁路修面上薄红，鼻息略微有些紊乱，手指来回数十下，终于从后面抽了出来，上面覆盖着一层油膏的水光。他竟像是有些烦恼该怎么办似的，明明直接从床头的纸盒抽出几张纸巾就解决的事情，鲁路修偏偏选择了一个最要命的解决方式—

他将润滑涂在自己的胸口上—没错，他上次当着自己的面自慰时也是那样做的。就是那样毫无丰满可言的平坦的胸部，唯一突破水平面的是鲁路修的那两粒已经挺立的乳头。朱雀一直想不明白为什么男人要有乳头这种器官，既不能哺乳，又不像女人那样敏感以作为调情用，然而自从见到了鲁路修的乳头，朱雀就明白男人的胸口也是可以开出这种让人看了就想好好欺负一番的花蕊来的。

一面忍住下体传来的隐约疼痛，一面尽量把眼神安置到无关紧要的地方，朱雀觉得自己某根绷着的神经就要断了。不是没想到今天晚上会发生什么事，从鲁路修提议两人先后使用浴室开始，朱雀就已经猜到了下面的情节发展，然而他在洗澡的时候竟陷入了一丝迷惘：比起"马上要和男人做爱"这种目前听起来还很让他不自在的事实，他更在意的却是…"即将面对着一个男人自己能不能行"。

当时站在浴室的花洒下面，朱雀被自己的这个念头搞得头大不已。之前对AV失去感觉的事情，可以说是给自从开始性发育就一直"实力超前"的朱雀，造成了说是毁灭性的打击也不为过。那段时间他常常在洗澡的时候审视自己的那个家伙，还是很大，甚至可以说是狰狞，但是如果没有一个女人愿意躺在自己身下体会那股极致的快感，尺寸又有什么用呢？

后来鲁路修的出现，让他久无用武之地的兄弟终于有了一次扬眉吐气的机会。然而因为那次经历太过急火攻心，朱雀到现在也搞不懂自己到底是对毛片有了欲望（听上去就像逃避问题一样），还是对鲁路修的身体。他的传统观念一直叫嚣着压制后者这种明显看上去更有说服力的可能，导致现在他自己都不清楚了—万一万一，他和鲁路修上了床才发现，自己对着男人"站不起来"，那岂不是一件既没面子又令人扫兴的事情？

不，其实站不站得起来这件事早就有定论了，朱雀在洗澡的时候，只是不由自主联想了一下接下来的画面，那个精力旺盛的家伙就已经大大方方地抬起头了。只是…虽然朱雀在女性那里已经有了谈不上少的间接和直接经验（谁没有年少冲动的时候呢），但男人和女人是不一样的啊！

不久以前，朱雀刚知道男人之间是通过肛交的方式做爱，第一个反应是：女人都避之唯恐不及的肛交，居然也可以给男人带来快感？难道同性恋中承受的一方都是有受虐倾向的吗？他看着网上那些同性交缠在一起的图片，除了费解，就是反胃，身下更是毫无抬头之势。

这种违反自然规律的性交方式，实际中真的可行吗？没有任何经验的他…会让鲁路修疼痛难忍吗？

这些纸上谈兵的担忧已经困扰他不是一天两天了，然而此刻朱雀再次陷入了纠结的情绪中，这就有点不识时务了，另一边无辜被冷落的鲁路修感到稍许吃味。

如果朱雀此时能够清醒一点，就会发现将已经半裸的对方置于不顾是一件很损伤对方自尊的事情，何况那个人是鲁路修。

不过，兰佩洛基老师毕竟站过三尺讲台，知道能够把学生的注意力吸引回来的窍门—

先是稍微轻了一下嗓子，让朱雀本能地看向自己，随后在褐发男孩的注视下，鲁路修慵懒地从床上弓起一条腿，接着伸出手指，将自己的黑色底裤边缘轻轻勾上了一点，随后在一个高度松开手，由于布料的弹性，内裤的边缘啪的一声重新拍上挺翘的臀瓣，雪白的肉晃动了一下。而鲁路修在做这一切的时候，含笑的眼底有意无意地瞄着朱雀。

那声"啪"不仅仅是内裤弹上臀肉的声音，更是朱雀一直绷紧的某根神经断裂开来的声音。

忍无可忍，朱雀一个欺身向前，拉近两人之间的距离，鲁路修的气息一下子沁入心脾，是沐浴露的蜜柑味，混合着朱雀熟悉的属于他本人的体香。朱雀贪婪地嗅着，一只手已经从鲁路修的头后面绕过去，摸着柔软的头发托住鲁路修带着他靠近自己。朱雀从来没有这么近距离地观察着鲁路修，那精致的五官，无暇的皮肤还有优美的轮廓让他几乎就要犯了司汤达综合症。

但是朱雀此时必须清醒，他是一个把责任看得比性命还重的男人，这个时候面对一波三折后终于能够坦诚相待的伴侣，他决定尽其所能满足对方的需要。这个不知是好是坏的习惯还是他在男女关系的泥潭中挣扎时养成的，他也不知道自己在男女之事中的经验，哪些能在男人之间的性事用得上。不过，比起危险的插入活动，接吻和爱抚总是万金油式的存在，朱雀选择了前者。

于是便有了他与鲁路修的第一个吻。

自然已经不是初吻，然而比起连印象都已模糊的初吻，朱雀从来没想到自己会这么心甘情愿地吻一个男人，他更没想到过自己竟然会如此沉醉于这个吻，那柔软的唇温暖湿润，唇型很薄，让他忍不住伸出舌头仔细确认。舔舐的声音响起，眼皮半抬瞄到对方唇瓣上几缕盈润水光，还有那美丽的脸庞此时陶醉的神情。

这一切令朱雀感受到了前所未有的痴迷，他伸手脱掉那带给自己亢奋情绪的人松松垮垮的睡袍，光裸的肩膀首先露了出来，被压住索吻的男人微微战栗了一下，贝齿磕到了自己的嘴上，朱雀舔了舔嘴唇，一股铁锈的腥味，像是碰破了唇部的毛细血管，却让他的头脑愈发热了起来，手下一个用力，鲁路修整个上身的衣服都被剥去，肩膀被压住倒在床上，裸露在外的胸膛一起一伏，眼神迷濛地望着自己。

"朱雀…很好…做得很好…"

听到自己的名字从那人已然喘息紊乱的唇间逸出，再加上那令他瞬间豪情万丈的赞许，朱雀觉得他之前这样那样的顾虑此刻看来简直愚蠢得可笑。他俯身舔弄着鲁路修优美的颈子，欣喜于鲁路修的每一个因他所起的反应，手指来到胸前肆意而温柔地抚弄，并且特别关照了一下那两颗已经变硬的凸起，鲁路修立刻扬起一只手捂住自己的嘴，却被反应更快的朱雀一把拉住，抓着那只手让他抱住自己的脑袋，然后用自己的嘴堵住那已经有些红肿的唇，把鲁路修所有控制不住的轻微呻吟吞入口中。

下面已经开始勒得疼痛难忍了，如果不是和女人的经验告诉自己，不要太早地亮出自己的性器，因为自己的那根实在太过巨大，恐怕会让对方一惊之下身体僵硬，朱雀早就让自己的小兄弟出来放风了！终于结束了这个比方才还要绵长许多的吻，确认那人的身体已经完全软了下来，便大胆的将手伸向那人刚刚用来挑断自己防线的黑色禁地。

没想到的是，鲁路修竟然倏地并拢了双腿，朱雀的手被夹在中间动弹不得。大腿内侧滑腻的触感让朱雀已经有些失去理智，但是还是强行镇定下来，有些焦灼地问自己的爱人：

"怎么了？"

鲁路修蹭了蹭腿间的手，朱雀只觉得自己头皮一阵发麻，下半身又痛苦地抗议了一声，他无奈地调整了一下呼吸，又问了一遍。

然而鲁路修只是摇了摇头，随即便将两腿张开，任朱雀的手恢复了自由。

"没什么。"

哪有人在这种时刻还遮遮掩掩的！朱雀虽然急着赶紧进行"实质上"的行为，但还是不能任未解开的疑虑就这么随便过去，他希望自己和鲁路修的第一次尽善尽美，因此他在心里安抚了一下仍在叫嚣的下体，耐着性子追问鲁路修到底怎么了，这一问不打紧，朱雀被眼前的景象弄得目瞪口呆—

他那平时总是高贵冷傲的年长爱人，此时居然如一个少女般红了整张脸，甚至不得不扬起手臂挡在面颊之前，才勉强说出那句让朱雀怀疑自己听错了的话：

"我还…不敢相信…这双手是朱雀的…"

"难以置信…所以…腿…忍不住…"

如同被这句断断续续的话抽干了全身的力气一般，鲁路修将头偏过去，手臂仍然挡在脸前，而遮挡不下的部位，红得滴血，红得诱人。

朱雀就在这句话造成的冲击里，如同断了电的机器一般，停住了半晌。

随即就像突然插上电似的，朱雀三下五除二解开了自己的裤头，蓄势待发的阴茎这下终于得到解放，刷的一下弹了出来，柱身已经完全坚硬，湿润的顶端甚至开始冒着热气。

只是因为自己的手，他的爱人便已情动，下意识地有了夹腿的动作。

这要是还能忍，就他妈的不是男人了！

房间内的气氛已经全然火热了起来，四处弥漫着一股浓浓的情欲气息，从两具交缠的身体上覆盖的汗水蒸腾出来，从身体的主人此刻喘息不止的口中逸出来。同时，压在上面的那副更为结实的躯体，此时已经完全褪去了"外包装"，在橙黄色的床头灯映照下，强健的肌肉上正泛出蜜蜡一般的色泽；而被压在下面的雪白胴体，此时正以足可察觉的幅度颤抖着，因为最脆弱的部位即将被剥去最后一层遮盖，暴露在褐肤男子的目光注视之下。

"朱雀…"

鲁路修前一刻不受控制自动并上的双腿，这一秒已经被朱雀一左一右向两边打开，摆成一个能够让两腿间的风景一览无余的姿势。虽然仍旧隔着那一层黑色的布料，然而阴茎挺立的状态已是一目了然。

而朱雀这边激动之情不逊于鲁路修分毫，裤头已被脱下，那根无论从直径还是长度来看都属于GV"标准配置"的阳具，此时与鲁路修的私密部位就隔着一个拳头的距离—那物什也在抖，顶端已经有些许的湿润，令人难以想象，若是再施加一点刺激，尺寸又会变成怎样的可观。

然而两个人毕竟不能这样上半身红着脸、喘着气，下半身却维持着遥遥相对相敬如宾的状态，朱雀深吸一口气，更加靠近鲁路修的身体，同时用自己的手指摸上那根阴茎，后者一下子不受控制地呻吟了出来，听得朱雀是兴奋不已，然而叫声的发出者却再一次不自觉地用手臂遮住了嘴。

"别…别抑制啊。"朱雀大着胆子下命令了，手在那根颜色稍浅的阴茎捋动着，感受着身下男子因为他手上每一处发力而兴奋的反应，欣赏着那人愈渐被水气和欲望笼罩的漂亮眼睛，朱雀为此陶醉不已。

"唔…"察觉到以自己长对方五岁的年龄，却在床底之事上表现得不可思议的青涩，鲁路修感到有些羞耻，于是将自己的手从嘴上撤下，改为抓住朱雀的后背，这么一来两人只见被迫零距离贴上对方，朱雀的手指还在他的身下使坏，鲁路修感到眼前一阵阵晕眩，仿佛只要维持神志清醒就已经是一件不容易的事情。

计划不是这样的，鲁路修丧气地想着。

他的计划应该是：同两人共赏AV的那个夜晚大抵相似，由自己来积极主动地引导朱雀—这个不久前才肯坦诚自己对同性欲望的、某种意义上的"小处男"—来一点点探索自己身体的美妙。然而事情的发展不到五分钟就超出了自己的想象：当他和朱雀保持着一定距离、尚未碰触彼此时，鲁路修还能游刃有余地做出那些挑逗性的暗示；可是当两人之间的距离缩小为零，朱雀的肢体切实地与自己相连时，就好像大脑中的某一处埋下的炸药被点燃了导火线，冷静与自持瞬间灰飞烟灭，只能任那个自己眼中的"处男"随意摆布。

而他的学生做得不是不好，反倒是太好：不出十几下就将他的下体刺激得一片湿黏，铃口吐露出来的前列腺液顺着柱身流淌下去，被沾湿双手的朱雀并未表现出丝毫介意，那人毛茸茸的脑袋就凑在鲁路修的耳边，用带了几分沙哑然而依旧令人脸红心驰的嗓音低声问道：

"老师，我需要润滑剂…润滑剂在哪里…"

天啊，鲁路修在心里无助地呐喊。为什么？为什么和计划的不一样？？难道不应该是由自己笑意盈盈地安抚急躁难安的"小处男"，然后熟稔悠然地从床头柜里取出一管润滑软胶，递给不得其门而入的朱雀，然后敞开双腿露出他特意清洗护理过的私密部位，淡定地欣赏小处男脸红激动的表情吗？？？

呜…

认输般的指向了床头，朱雀心下大悦—他白天一直处于三魂七魄有二魂六魄不在场的状态，迷迷瞪瞪地耗到上门，看见鲁路修才突然想起自己没带安全套和润滑剂出门，又不能把原因讲出来请求回头拿，于是只好跟在穿了一套修身家居服，整个人看上去容光焕发、气定神闲的年长爱人后头进了门。

没想到这位"气定神闲"的年长爱人，在床上，在自己的爱抚和摆弄下，会露出这样令他疯狂的反应。

朱雀心海沸腾，胸中莫名激昂起了一种自豪感—他知道以鲁路修的年龄这绝不可能是第一次，然而也绝对不可能是第N次，或者说他宁愿相信鲁路修的实际经验少得可怜，而他骨子里的媚意是天生的，不需要与很多男人欢爱过就可以随时随地绽放出来。

用这个怎么看都自相矛盾的念头催眠自己，朱雀愉悦地拉开床头，不出意外地找到了一管K-Y水溶性私用润滑软胶，还有一包未开封的安全套，朱雀见了更是喜出望外—开封的安全套装和未开封的，分别反映了什么样的情况自然不必多说。虽然严格来讲这未必是第一包，然而朱雀此时就是这么容易高兴，因为他找回了从那个AV共赏之夜就再也没握在自己手中的主导权。

"老师，我…现在要做扩张了。"

鲁路修听了，脸瞬间更红了几分，看在朱雀眼里也是可爱到不行，但想到要是对方怕疼拒绝他的请求今晚的戏份就结束了，心里还是有点紧张，所幸鲁路修还是点了点头。

得到许可的朱雀立刻露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，看得鲁路修有几秒的失神，然而下一刻被温热的手掌托起的臀部陡然悬到空中，那个连自己都没看过的绝对领域就这么直直地对上朱雀兴奋的目光，鲁路修绝望地感受到，那里不受控制地缩紧了。

朱雀看得竟然有点痴迷，鲁路修的肛口附近，不知道是不是特意打理过，比较长的肛毛一根也看不到，只有零星分布的像是刚刚长出来的短毛。

"…"鲁路修就连叫的力气也没有，脸烧到不知道的人还以为是染了恶疾。是的，他有着洁癖外加强迫症，对自己的身体也不放过，能做脱毛的部位都已经做过了手术，私密部位几乎每个月都要手动清理一次毛发，再涂上刺激黑色素囊永久性闭合的慢性药膏，最近的一年里他身上几乎不再有毛发生出了，整个人看上去就像从二次元里走出来的人物一样。

奇怪的是，平时他在做这些的时候，并没有感到任何羞涩，但此时"成果"被朱雀看到了，鲁路修便开始担心对方是不是怀疑自己有什么隐疾—欧洲人向来以毛发浓重著称，他这样全身"寸草不生"的，怎么看都不正常吧。

"好美啊…老师这里…"

然而朱雀发出的则是欣赏的赞叹—他知道AV女优的那里通常光滑无毛，然而在实际的性生活中，因为自己抱过的都是欧洲女性，所以毛发还是蛮多的，他往往还要适应个几分钟才开始最后一步。然而鲁路修的身体埋藏着太多惊喜：美好的线条、绝顶的手感、敏感的反应，再加上一点杂质都没有的私处，比朱雀之前在脑海中幻想出来的还要完美。

然而对美丽事物的欣赏很快就衍变成了熊熊燃烧的欲望，朱雀的喉结上下动了动，轻道："我进去了。"接着没等鲁路修反应过来，沾上润滑软膏食指和中指的指尖便刺了进去。

"唔…"鲁路修的身体反射性地弓了起来。"疼么？"朱雀关心地问道，鲁路修只剩下诚实回答的力气，于是他摇摇头，比起疼痛来，朱雀的手指探入带来的更多是一种不适感。随着指头向里面没入，指尖、指腹、一节关节、两节关节，即使隔着润滑剂，朱雀更加清晰地感受到鲁路修肠壁温热的触感，一想到自己的分身不久以后将进入这个部位，朱雀感到自己的阳物又抖了一下。

"啊…朱雀…嗯…啊啊…"

鲁路修开始控制不住自己的呻吟，朱雀的扩张做得温柔而又细致，然而一上来就用了两根手指已经显示出对方的心急，他们的前戏确实做得很久，而朱雀的阴茎从洗澡的时候一直站挺到了现在，他不像让朱雀憋得太久，所以也便不做那些若有若无的抗拒，只是轻轻地摆动着腰肢，回应朱雀的动作。

"天…"朱雀满意地喟叹着。他看到了什么，自己的爱人一脸沉醉地用下面的穴口吞吸着自己的手指，目光移到那人的胸前，两颗挺立的乳头上面的液体已经干涸，令朱雀燃起了想要再将它们濡湿的欲望，而他也真的这么做了。下面的手指增加到三根，同时为了缓解鲁路修的不适，朱雀用舌苔舔上鲁路修的胸尖，一下轻一下重地吸吮着那颤颤巍巍的红蕊。

"啊！啊、啊…嗯…不要…唔嗯…"鲁路修开始左右摆动自己的头颅，太过强烈的快感一下子从两个部位袭来，让他忘了刚刚自己想让朱雀快些得到释放的决定，下意识地喊出了推拒的话语，同时身体也开始在朱雀手指的进犯下后撤，然而换来的却是乳头被坚硬的齿缘轻轻一咬，鲁路修顿时失去了任何躲闪的力气。

"啊啊…那里…不要…嗯…"

耳畔持续回响着鲁路修动人的呻吟声，朱雀加快了手指的动作，从原来的探入—探出变为横向撑开三指，鲁路修感到下身有些许的撕扯感，然而这还在他的接受程度之内。他想不明白的是，如果朱雀这是第一次与男人欢爱，为什么他会如此熟练地进行这些动作？鲁路修想问却问不出口，只能用已经失去了清明感的眼睛注视着朱雀，传达着无声的疑问，后者发现自己的爱人正欲言又止地盯着自己，嘴唇在鲁路修已经涨红的乳晕上轻撮了一口，在那人突然拔高的一声呻吟里，同时抽出了自己的手指。

被一阵空虚感袭来的鲁路修，此时看到的是一个令他心跳瞬间加速的场景—

朱雀稍微挺起上身，接着握住自己那根粗壮挺立的阴茎，将手指上残留的液体抹在柱头上，接着再将柱头贴近自己手指刚刚放肆过的地方。

"放松些…我要进来了。"

朱雀眼里闪烁着兴奋与欲望结合的光芒，让鲁路修瞬间觉得，自己一开始的"导师计划"根本就是错的—朱雀在床上不会甘于被摆布的，之前的AV事件也只是因为他在自己初次对同性燃起的欲望中迷失，然而一旦他察觉并且承认了这种欲望，他便成为一头攻击力极强的猛兽。

鲁路修正在职业本能地重新调整对朱雀人格的定位，而褐发青年此时所思所想的却比较单纯—插进那人的身体里！顶弄他！侵犯他！占有他！他的内心里灼烧着熊熊占有欲的火苗，但还是不忘初心地将柱头轻缓地推进鲁路修的穴口里，因为不这么做他的大家伙根本进不去，毋说三根手指，就是五根手指加在一起，也比不上他这根的粗壮。幸而柱头送入得比较顺利，不知道是自己角度找得好，还是鲁路修的括约肌已经察觉外来者的意图，联想到后一种可能的朱雀在内心苦笑了一下。

到底，自己可能不是第一个对鲁路修做这种事情的人。

不由就想到了鲁路修声称的，"五年前的初恋"。

柱头已经被温热的肠壁包裹，紧致的吸附感让朱雀的头上渗入汗水。

"啊、啊！嗯…朱雀…"莫名的慌张驱使着鲁路修喊出了身上动作之人的名字。

"我在。"朱雀缓缓将腰部向前推送，柱身一寸一寸地没入，强烈的快感正从他的下体一路涌上脑门，然而不忘用言语和零碎的吻来爱抚那个眼神露出些许惊惧的男人。

他的初恋，在床上是怎么对待他的呢？

有自己这般温柔吗？

还是说，看鲁路修这样生涩的样子，兴许两人的肉体交流很少？

这样想着，朱雀自己都没意识到，自己眼睛的光正一点一点褪下去，变成一种蕴藏了些许深沉的暗绿。

此时正在欲望中浮沉的鲁路修，毕竟目光敏锐，还是察觉到了，朱雀似乎正在被某种情绪左右，是…动作太艰难了吗？

"朱雀？"

从鲁路修的低唤中回过神来，朱雀驱散自己心头的那一小片阴云，扯出一个安抚的微笑。

"我没事，我要动了。"

鲁路修刚想说"你一直都在动也没停下啊"，话未出口便眼前一黑，朱雀一下子倾身向前，巨大的阳物顿时没入了半根，直接将鲁路修的肠壁撑到半开。

"啊啊啊—！！"

朱雀有节奏地抽送着自己的下肢，深的时候囊袋能够拍在鲁路修光滑的臀瓣上，浅的时候只有柱头堪堪卡在里面，期间不忘在鲁路修受到刺激而后仰的雪白颈子上轻啄，满意地看到一个又一个自己的唇齿留下的红痕，还有那人在汗水的洗礼下越发绮丽的面容。

"朱、朱雀…啊…嗯…不行…太深了！啊啊…"

黑发男子美丽的头颅已经开始随着自己的抽送摆动，火热的肠壁开始在自己肉棒的捣弄下吸缩舒张。朱雀知道男人肛交的顶级快感来自对前列腺的刺激，他不知道那个点在那里，所以他总是变着角度地穿刺，直到鲁路修的呻吟变得越来越高亢，呼吸越来越紊乱，眼睛里的自持已经完全被打散，他渐渐察觉到一个偏上的位置是鲁路修最敏感的地方，对准那一点捅干，让鲁路修为自己完全丧失理智地、近于狂乱地呻吟出声，下面的洞口也更加热情地含住他的肉棒，一咬一松的，朱雀感到头皮发麻，遂把阴茎送到更深。

几阵狂风暴雨般地抽插后，令人害羞的水声越来越响，两人结合的下体也湿得一塌糊涂。眼见着鲁路修被自己送到了临界点，而朱雀自己也快了—通常他是可以再晚点缴械的，然而这一次实在是忍耐太久以后的产物了，当他看GV"补课"时，他都忍耐着不手淫，似乎面对着屏幕上那些GV男优的肉体射精是一件丧失忠贞的事情—他希望自己和鲁路修能够同时到达顶峰，所以他用了一个小技巧，一个并非事先计划好的，有赖于朱雀在性事中还能随机应变的"天赋"的，能够让爱人瞬间到达临界点的技巧。

"鲁路修…"

终于，朱雀喊了出来，就在自己射精的前一刻，用这句因为"兰佩洛基老师"的存在而从未道出过口的亲密称呼，将鲁路修先自己一步送上了高潮。

紧接着，仿佛是贪恋最后一秒在鲁路修因为高潮而剧烈收缩痉挛的肠壁内的温暖，朱雀狠狠地将自己的阴茎送入能够到达的最深处，然后在鲁路修惊声叫喊的同时，迅速抽了出来，泄在了体外。

没办法…开始的时候忘记戴上了安全套了啊…

成功完成亡羊补牢之后，朱雀俯趴在鲁路修剧烈起伏的胸膛上，充满爱意地注视着他满脸红潮眼皮半阖的爱人。

这一切…实在太舒服了…

自己已过的二十多年里，第一次尝味到，什么是真正的性爱。

朱雀想到这里，更加满足地拥紧了爱人已经绵软的身体。

鲁路修…

终于遇到你了…

让我将身体和心灵通通交出的爱人。


End file.
